


Dragon and Wolf

by becauseISaidSo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseISaidSo/pseuds/becauseISaidSo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first war, Remus gets a surprise visitor who turns his life completely around.<br/>A/N : An edited and continued version of my original (unfinished) work which can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8637479/1/Dragon-and-Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

Remus Lupin awoke to a knock on the door of his flat. Blearily opening his eyes, he wiggled out of his covers and stumbled to the door. Blinking away the last of the sleep he opened the door. And slammed it shut again.

All tiredness gone from his body, he flew back into the bedroom, grabbed his wand off of his bedside table and locked the front door magically from where he stood.

Breathing hard, he waited. Silence filled the apartment, then the knock came again and the soft sound of a woman's voice.

It was six months since the war had ended and Remus's reflexes were still practiced and skilled. His brain was telling him to fight, to flee, to react because this had to be a trick, a trap, and even though there had been no wand in the woman's hand he wasn't going to risk a fight. He cast around for other ways she could get into the apartment, there was apparating, of course, but there was nothing he could do about that. He wasn't connected to the flu network and his little grate of a fireplace wasn't big enough for a person anyway.

The knock came again, reverberating through the otherwise silent flat. He waited, his wand never wavering from the front door. The knock came again and again, the female voice still coming through the door. Remus couldn't understand her words, but he knew that she wasn't trying any spell, simply pleading. He heard his name a few times.

After a few minute of waiting, the knocking and calling coming and going, Remus started slowly toward the door. He stepped carefully, not making a sound, his muscles alert for any sudden noise or movement. Two steps from the door the knock came again and Remus could properly make out the words this time.

"Lupin, please open the door! I know you're in there! I'm not going to hurt you. I have a few things to tell you and I need a favor. Please, Remus, just open the door." The voice subsided and the knocking continued for a few more beats before stopping. Remus took the final two steps and opened the door, his wand coming up defensively. However nice she sounded, she still couldn't be trusted.

The woman took a step back, her body stiffening at his wand.  She hesitated, Remus was surprised to see the fear in her eyes.  "Can we come in?" she asked softly.

Remus looked down and noticed for the first time the little boy clutching on to the woman's hand. He studied the two for a moment, then stepped aside, nodding.

Letting Narcissa and Draco Malfoy into his home would turn out to be one of the most important decisions of his life.

* * *

 

Remus looked across his living room at the woman and child sitting on his shabby couch. Three months out of school, he'd been walking in muggle London, and found that torn up thing, the owner had tried throwing it away. He'd washed all the cushions and magiced most of the soot away, but it still has a faint smell of dirt and sweat that try as he might he couldn't get rid of.

He could see Narcissa felt out of place, she was perched very far forward on the couch, and kept looking around at the bare walls and the dusty furniture. Her son was cuddled into her, sucking his thumb.

"Decorating isn't the top of my priority list."  Narcissa nodded still inspecting the room.  He was starting to feel embarrassed at his little flat, the grey walls with no hangings, mail piling up on the dining room table. "What can I help you with?" he asked, his wand still casually perched in his hand.  She wasn't armed, but Remus wasn't taking any chances.

"Well," said Narcissa. Remus noticed with some confusion that her hands were shaking in her lap and she kept picking at her cuticles. "I’ve come for help."

Remus did a double take, though he didn’t let it show. "And what could I possibly help you with?"

"You know who my husband is," she looked Remus in the eyes, "He is a Death Eater, a killer, a torturer, and a bad man." Remus blinked, he had watched during the war as Narcissa wielded her own wand against his fellow Order members, and laughed with the Death Eaters over killing and torture. "I'm not going to deny what I've done," she said as if reading Remus's mind, "I know I've done terrible things, things that- that I regret," her voice cracked and she looked down at her son. "I don't want my son growing up in a family that is biased on killing. He is a good child and he has his innocence." Remus looked at the blond boy cuddled against his mother's side, his wide eyes were taking in every aspect of the apartment, but he was strangely quiet for a boy his age. Narcissa took a rattling breath, "I want to leave my husband, I want to leave the Death Eaters, and I want to take my son with me, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Remus, interrupting, in spite of himself.

"Because, if I leave the Dark Lord, and my husband and all I've ever known," her voice cracked again. "If my husband ever finds me, he will want me dead or worse." The fear in her eyes was baffling, "and he is much more likely to find me if I am with my son. And if he found my son," her eyes closed, " I can't even imagine what he would do to him.  He wouldn't hurt him," she said quickly at a look from Remus, "But he wouldn't love him either.  Lucius views Draco as a weapon, as a way of preserving the bloodline and not a child who needs nurturing and caring for. My son needs to be around people who would love him and can care for him no matter what. If I leave my husband, I won't be able to do that. Leaving will cost me my freedom, I'll have to be on the run, I can't risk Lucius finding me. And I need my son to be with someone I can trust."

She stopped, her hands shaking worse than ever, but her jaw was set.  She'd thought about this a lot, she'd been planning this for a while, that was clear.  But if she needed her son to go to someone she could trust, and she was here talking to him...

"What are you saying?" he asked.  His heart was quickening unsure if he was fully understand what Narcissa was trying to say.

She met his eyes, "Will you take care of Draco?"

Remus blinked. "No." The word was out of his mouth faster than he could think it.  He couldn't care for the boy, he was so little, he needed a proper family, not a foster father who had wild life-threatening fits every month.  He couldn't be what she needed him to be.

Narcissa held his gaze, "Why?"

"I- I- I can't." This woman who up till 5 minutes ago he would have considered a threat and stunned on spot was now asking him to take her child.  This had to be a trap, she had lured him in with her talk of leaving her husband, she would never give her son to a complete stranger, it was ridiculous.  He raised his wand, pointing it at her, not moving, not speaking, waiting for the trap to fall, because it had to.

"Please," Narcissa's eyes were welling up with tears, she was ignoring the wand in his hand. The boy next to her was completely oblivious to his mother's distress and was picking at a loose sting in the couch cushion. "You're the only one I trust, it would have been Sirius but-"

Remus's breath caught in his throat.  How dare she say his name.  How dare she express fondness for the man who had played the biggest trick of his life; who had betrayed his trust so thoroughly he thought he’d never be able to trust again.  How dare she remind him of that pain, as if he didn't already live with it every single day.

"I'm sorry," she said, sensing his distress, "I had no idea he was working for us."

Remus looked up at her, anger such as he had never felt was boiling in his chest. She was his kin, his cousin, Black by blood if not by name.  Sirius was a traitor, why would Narcissa be any different?  He had learned all too well that they were all the same. "You didn't know?" he said coldly, he could feel the anger in his voice and knew he was frightening her, but he didn’t care. "You're not alone, Narcissa, do you think ANY of us knew?"

"Remus, you have to understand, there were some whom only the Dark Lord knew about, who acted in secret, ones we knew nothing about! I honestly thought it would have been the rat rather than Sirius.  I don’t mean to cause you pain, I know he was your friend."

Remus looked up at her, confusion mingling with his anger, "What did you say?

"What-?"

"The rat." Remus spit out. His mind was working on overdrive. If what she was saying was what he thought she was saying…

"The rat? Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew. He joined about a year before the night the Dark Lord fell.  He was strange, but he was always there, sneaking around,"

Peter Pettigrew couldn’t have been working for Voldemort, it just didn’t make sense.  He’d been weak and scared and had never been able to make any big decision on his own. But if somewhere in that small brain of his he’d gotten it into his head that the Death Eaters were better for him… Remus couldn’t think. Peter was the type to follow the person who could best protect him, and if he had thought that person was Voldemort, he would have joined the Death Eaters, Remus was sure of it.  But if Peter was a Death Eater, and Narcissa hadn’t known that Sirius had been one...

"Swear it!" he said abruptly.  He needed confirmation, he needed to know that what she said was true.

"What?!"

"Swear, Peter was working for Voldemort" she shivered at the name, "If what you say is true, this changes everything I’ve thought for the last six months. Swear that it's true."

"I swear," she said softly staring at Remus.

Making a sudden decision, Remus turned his wand back on her, she stiffened visibly staring at his wand point. "You're going to come with me," he said very firmly, "You will bring your son, and you will tell everything to whom I take you to."

Her face was scared but set, "Alright," she said softly and stood up. Remus grabbed her arm and took the boy's hand in his other and disapparated.


	2. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Albus Dumbledore had seen many things in his time at Hogwarts, but none were quite so fascinating as seeing Narcissa Black clamber out of his fireplace, closely followed by Remus Lupin holding an almost 2 year old boy.

"Lupin," said Dumbledore calmly as Remus set the boy down.  He ran to stand with his mother in the middle of the floor. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

"Tell him," said Remus, addressing the woman.

Narcissa sat down in one of the chairs before Dumbledore's desk and began talking. She talked about how Voldemort had told them that Peter Pettigrew was the most valuable asset they had ever received.  She told him that she had never heard of Sirius working for Voldemort, and that she had been just as shocked as everyone else when she’d found out.  She renounced her husband and her past, telling them about all of the horrible things he had done, things she’d witnessed.  She talked about her son, the small boy sitting in her lab, not talking, just watching the room.

When she had finished, Albus sat still and silent for almost a full minute.

"Why did you not come forward before?" he asked finally.

“How could I?” she said softly, “Before the Dark Lord lost power it would have been suicide. I couldn’t do that to Draco,” she looked down at her son and stroked his hair, “After the Dark Lord vanished and my husband put the family name in a favorable light again, I thought that things would change.  I thought we might be able to have a proper family, to live together and not have the live in fear.  But I was wrong.  He grew nastier after the end of the war, he seemed to think he had been the Dark Lord’s right hand man, and would insist that I treat his as such.  He doesn’t care to be a family anymore, so neither do I,” she was meeting Albus’s eyes.

Albus stood up, grabbed a pinch of floo powder from a tin box on the mantel, put his head in the flames and shouted, "ALASTOR MOODY'S OFFICE!" his head vanished.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore's head reappeared quickly followed by Mad-eye Moody. The Auror looked around the room taking in Remus, Narcissa and Draco who was sucking his thumb on his mother's lap.

Mad-eye strode across the room to Narcissa. Both of his eyes were fixed on her face but she did not draw back from him. After a moment of silence, he turned away addressing Dumbledore.

"She's not lying," he said with certainty, “If she were lying she wouldn’t be so damn shaky.  What’s all this about Albus?” he turned to the headmaster, “What’s this reason that I shouldn’t turn her in right now?”

Narcissa visibly shivered and Albus couldn’t help but feeling sorry for her.  “While Ms. Black is certainly not denying what she has done, she has also given us some very good information, Alastor,” said Albus calmly, “Information which I’m sure you will be privy to in a matter of time,”

Alastor Moody growled at the rest of the room, his beady eyes surveying Remus with exceptional suspicion, “I don’t like being kept in the dark, Dumbledore,”

“You will not be for long,” said Albus calmly.  Then he turned to Narcissa. “Ms. Black, the Order is prepared to offer you protection, provided you give a sworn statement to the wizarding world regarding your knowledge of the deaths of James and Lily Potter, including those whom you knew to be acting under Lord Voldemort's command and those who did not. The Order will protect you from the Ministry of Magic who will try to arrest you, and from the remaining Death Eaters at large such as your husband. However, we cannot offer protection to anyone, including your husband, whom you may name in your statement. If you agree, your life will be in our hands as will your son's. If you do not want our help," Dumbledore motioned to the fireplace, "The exit is there."

Narcissa looked from Dumbledore to the fireplace, and back again. They were all waiting for her to make a decision, yet her lips never opened. Her silence filled the room. 

"Mummy," they all looked down at the boy tugging on Narcissa's pant leg.

Remus blinked, it was the first time he'd heard the child speak.

"What is it my dear?" Narcissa bent down kindly to her son's level, stroking his hair.

Draco looked around at the adults, obviously shy, "When are we going home?"

Narcissa broke down. She threw her arms around the boy and sobbed, holding her son close to her. No one else dared touch her. Her son seemed confused but not bothered by his mother clutching him. Narcissa herself just sat there on the floor, holding Draco, and sobbing, rocking back and forth.

Some time later when her sobs had dried out and Draco had started to squirm under her crushing embrace, she stood up. She took a few deep shuddering breaths and turned back to the others.

"I'll do it," she said softly, "For Draco’s safety and for my own. We will be safer with the Order behind us."

“Very well,” said Albus, “Alastor, please find a quill like the ones the Ministry uses to write up contracts.  I will fill you in on everything else when you return.”  

Alastor scanned the room once more and said, “I’ll can do that Albus, but there better be a bloody good explanation when I get back,” he glared and Narcissa and stepped into the flames

“You’re not going to have an easy time explaining, are you, Albus?” said Remus.

“Unfortunately, not,” said Dumbledore, tiredly sitting down at his desk. "Ms. Malfoy, you and your son can occupy our guest sweet before you make your statement. Caddy!" A house elf appeared in the middle of the room, "Show Mrs. Malfoy and her son to our guest sweet, and make sure they have as much food and drink as they want." The house elf bowed to him before leading the two out of the office.

* * *

Two days later, and her world had changed completely.  Narcissa held her son to her. She did not know if she would ever see him again. The boy squirmed a bit in her arms, uncomfortable. Draco was a good boy, and very easy going as far as children went. His father had never paid much attention claiming 'once he has an adult's mind, then he'll be worth talking to'. Remembering this particular phrase of Lucius’s, Narcissa wondered why she had ever stayed with him so long.  _ Because it wasn't how you were raised,  _ she reminded herself. The purebloods' traditions were so set in stone that it was nearly impossible not to follow them. They made you feel as if you had no other choice.

She let go of Draco, looking him in the eyes, "Draco," she said to get his attention. He was so young, so innocent, not even toilet-trained yet. "Draco, I'm going to go away." He looked at her blankly, not fully understanding. "Draco, I will always be your mother, I will always love you."

"I love you," said Draco, leaning in to sloppily kiss her cheek. Tears she'd been fighting back all day were on the brink of falling.

"Draco," she said, trying to contain herself, "This is who will be taking care of you." She motioned for Remus to kneel down next to her.

"Hi Draco," he said calmly and smiling at Draco, "I'm Remus, but you can call me whatever you want."

Draco looked blankly at him, "Where mummy going?" he asked his mother.

"I'm going away," said Narcissa, biting her lip. "I'll write letters to you, would you like that Draco?" He nodded. "Okay, now take Remus's hand, he's going to take care of you." He nodded again, taking Remus's hand. The adults straightened up.

"Take care of him," said Narcissa. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, a pressure willing to be released.

"I will," said Remus and she knew she could trust him.

"I love you, Draco," she said, kissing her son on his forehead. The small child hugged her around the legs, and she felt the tears falling down her face.

Remus pulled her son away, picking him up and giving him a hug. Their eyes met.  _ Thank you. _

She disapparated.

"Finally," grunted Mad-eye before she even had a real chance to collect herself.

"Yes, I'm finally here," she said bitterly.

"Alright," he said, "Now it took a bit of arranging but your new name is Penelope Travers. You live in Massachusetts in America. There's a large wizarding community in Boston so you'll get lost in the crowd. You should dye your hair the way muggles do to make sure it lasts, a charm will only last a few hours." Narcissa nodded.

"We haven't lined up a job for you," said Dumbledore, "But you shouldn't have that much of a problem, there's an old friend who's willing to take you in until you've gotten settled and on your feet. His name and address are here." Dumbledore handed her a slip of paper. "You're all packed, Alastor will take you to the airport. You have a muggle ticket to America leaving in 3 hours." Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes full of caring and trust, "Thank you, you have helped us in more ways than one. Good luck."

Narcissa took her information, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Alastor handed her the tin box of flu powder. "We're going to the Leaky Caldron, then taking a muggle train," he said gruffly. She nodded, throwing her flu power into the fire. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"The Leaky Caldron," she said and stepped into the flames.


	3. Daddy

Draco cried for three days. On the fourth day, when he asked Remus where Narcissa was, Remus considered lying just so he wouldn't cry, but before he could answer the toddler said, "She 'way still?" Remus nodded, and Draco went about his day with a considerable less amount of tantrums.

Remus had ended his lease on the muggle apartment and with some of the gold Narcissa had given them was able to buy a condo in wizarding London. The fireplace was connected to the flu network and copies of the Daily Prophet were available in the lobby. He had also bought a new couch, one that hadn't been abandoned, along with a considerable amount of things for Draco.

When she had left her husband, Narcissa had taken as many small things as she could without their absence being noticed, but the big furniture Remus had had to procure. So, he had gotten Draco a bed highly recommended by the muggle sales woman. They had also gotten a bookcase and a dresser for Draco. Draco had been allowed to pick the colors for his sheets and things and the boy had chosen a wide variety of greens that clashed horribly with one another, but he got what he wanted.

Draco was a strange child, Remus decided. He was relatively quiet, except when he wanted something in which case he didn't ask, he just screamed until he got it or he grew tired of screaming, which took a surprisingly long time. But when he wasn't throwing tantrums in the middle of shopping centers, he was sweet. He held Remus's hand and did what Remus's said. Remus just wished that he talked more.

"Draco," he asked a few weeks in as the two of them were eating dinner. "How would you like to go to school?" Remus had been thinking of sending Draco to a preschool for a while. It would give him more time at work and let Draco interact with people his own age. When Draco didn't answer he said, "It would be with children your age, ones who understood you, who you could talk to. And the teachers are really nice, they have fun toys to play with and they'll help you."

Draco perked up, "What toys?" he asked quietly.

"Well," said Remus, chuckling slightly, "They have legos, and stuffed animals, and lots of other toys, we can visit if you want." Draco just nodded and Remus took that for consent, so the next day they visited a muggle pre-school. He had thought of taking Draco to a magical one, but there were rumors of Lucius Malfoy looking for his son, and Remus didn't want to make things too easy for him.

"Draco, that's a very interesting name," said the kind woman who ran the small pre-school not far from wizarding London.

"His mother chose it," said Remus mildly. Draco was off with the other children. A little girl had taken him into their game as soon as he'd arrived, putting a tutu on his head and declaring him prince.

"Well, it does seem to suit him well enough," said the Mrs. Beston, "My husband and I have been running this daycare for twenty-five years, we keep our children safe and happy and healthy, and better yet we sneak learning in so they don't even know it's coming."

"Well it sounds like a very good school, and I'm sure Draco would be beyond happy here," said Remus as two other little boys tried to steal the tutu off of Draco's head and the girl starting singing a song about the braveries of Draco the Prince, "He definitely needs interaction with those of his own age."

"He'll certainly get that here," she said chipperly, looking lovingly around at the children.

That night Remus was woken up to the sound of music coming from Draco's bedroom. He went to the door looking to see what was going on. Draco was facing away from the door, his hand tracing the green dragon design on his pillow and singing softly to himself.

" _Draco the Prince, he's big he's strong,_  
_Draco the Prince, he's in this song,_  
_Draco the Prince, he's brave and bad,  
__Draco the Prince, he never get's sad."_

"Draco," said Remus tentatively, and the boy jumped, turning over quickly, obviously startled, but his face lit up when he saw it was Remus smiling down at him.

"Are you my daddy now?" the little boy asked peering up at Remus through his covers.

"If you want me to be," said Remus kindly, sitting down on the side of his bed and pushing his hair out of his face.

Draco nodded, then after a moment said, "Can we go back to the place with the toys?"

Remus smiled and nodded, "Yes we can," he said, "Now it's time for you to go to sleep." Draco snuggled down in his covers, obviously tired. "Good night Draco."

"’Night,"

Once Draco started going to school every day, life became somewhat easier for Remus.  Dumbledore had lead his assistance in a few matters, but for most everything, Remus was on his own.

He was able to get a job at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley and spent most of his time there up to his elbows in frogs spawn, but he didn’t mind.  The witch who ran the shop, Madam Grubbly-Plank, was a stern woman with a kind heart and she made Remus feel safe, something he certainly did not take for granted anymore.  The war had damaged the public’s view of werewolves considerably, and it was hard for him to find permanent employment.

“My daughter-in-law has been changing for a few years now,” she’d told him when he’d mentioned he wouldn’t be at work the coming Sunday, “The war is still taking it’s toll on us all. I do expect you should be back on your feet by Monday though?”

Remus had assured her that he would indeed be back on his feet by Monday, and thought that with Draco he might not have a choice about it.  Dumbledore had approached him a week or so previously and had offered to brew him a batch of the Wolfsbane potion himself.  Remus had been very grateful, he had never been bad at potions in school, but the Wolfsbane potion was so complex he did not trust his own abilities.  He could have, of course, bought the potion pre-made - many stores in Nocturn Alley sold it - but it was expensive and Remus didn’t trust much that came out of that alley anyway.  He wondered briefly what he would do the next month, but pushed the thought out of his mind. _One day at a time, Remus_ , he told himself.  It had become his mantra lately.

Being a father turned out to be much more work than he could have imagined.  Draco didn’t just need clothes and food, but he needed companionship and to be taught things.  Remus could tell that Draco had been sucking up everything around him, so he was careful about what he exposed the boy to.  There had been a nasty article in the Daily Prophet a few days ago about a batch of cursed shrunken heads the ministry had confiscated and Draco had seen the pictures and asked if they were a new kind of toy.  Remus had hidden the newspaper, telling Draco that no, it wasn’t a kind of toy, but something that only grown-ups had to deal with as it was scary.  Draco had shivered briefly and gone back to eating his oatmeal, but Remus had been cautious ever since about letting him see the newspaper, just in case there were more post-war articles ready and waiting to frighten him.

School had been a good outlet for Draco, he was talking and laughing a lot more than he had originally, but Remus knew he was still quiet for his age.  He’d made lots of friends and Remus was thankful that he wasn’t at the age yet to start having to deal with bullies.  As hard as father-hood was turning out to be, Remus found him and Draco settling into a nice rhythm.  Draco was trusting him more and more each day, and Remus was finding it easier dealing with Draco’s toilet-training and tantrums.  In fact, most of the kinks were getting worked out and while Remus was exhausted, he was happy.  There remained, however, the problem of his transformation.

Having Dumbledore make him the wolfsbane potion had been a huge relief for Remus.  Before Draco, Remus had taken to locking himself inside a wardrobe inside a locked room.  He knew his wolf-self couldn’t figure out how pick locks or turn keys, but he’d inflicted quite a lot of damage on the wardrobe and himself.  

He’d only taken the wolfsbane potion once before.  It had been his final year of Hogwarts and the full moon had fallen the night before the first day of their NEWT examinations.  Lily Evans - bless her soul - had gotten the recipe though her contacts with Slughorn and had made it for him.  It had been invented only a few months before and Remus had been terrified it wouldn’t work.  He, Sirius, James, and Peter had all gone down to the Shrieking Shack as usual and his friends had watched as he drank it, had transformed, and had remained sane.  It had been wonderful.  With his friends he’d always felt more human, but with the potion he had been human.  He imagined it felt like what the others felt when they were in their animal forms.  For the first time, he’d been able to fully appreciate what it was like to be an animal.  The smells had been mind-blowing, though he could have done without seeing in black and white.

This time, he reflected, would be different.  James and Peter were dead, and Sirius...  He stopped himself before he could go there.  Narcissa’s information had lighted a small ounce of hope inside his mind, but he didn’t dare count on it.  All the evidence was pointing to Sirius Black being a murdering traitor except the word of an ex-Death Eater.  He would be foolish to hope that anything would change.

No, this time would be calmer.  He would drink the potion, transform, maintain his human mind, and curl up to go to sleep. He wouldn’t be a danger to anyone, including Draco, and he would wake the next morning, sore, battered, but whole.  There was the problem of Draco, however.  Remus did not like the idea of leaving him alone.  Hopefully the boy would be asleep, but he did sometimes wake up in the night, crying for his mother.  Remus’s heart broke whenever this happened, as his sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, stroking his hair and telling him calmly, “Mummy loves you, Draco, she loves you very much. And so do I, I love you very much.”

Remus’s worry about Saturday night lessened considerably Saturday day.  Draco and Remus had been on the floor of the living room doing a puzzle and the fire had turned bright green.  Albus Dumbledore had stepped out of it, looking as impressive as ever.

“Remus,” said Dumbledore, offering his hand, “I do hope it was alright of me to drop by,”

“Of course,” said Remus, getting to his feet and shaking Dumbledore’s hand, “Thank you for coming by,” Remus was surprised to see Dumbledore.  He’d gotten an owl that morning containing the wolfsbane potion, he’d taken the first dose (as instructed) immediately and was keeping the other dose warm on the stove top.

“I thought you might like some help, tonight,” said Dumbledore, sitting down and looking around the room.  “Hello, Draco,” he said, extending his hand.  Draco just looked at him, quietly.

“Draco,” said Remus sweetly, “Say hello to Professor Dumbledore,”

Draco looked around at Remus, then back at Dumbledore and said, “Hello ‘fessor dumble,”

Dumbledore laughed, and Draco smiled, then turned back to his puzzle.

“Might we talk in private, Remus?” Dumbledore asked, and Remus showed him into the kitchen, where Draco couldn’t hear him.

“I thought you could do with a baby-sitter,” said Dumbledore, smiling, “I know you have your potion all set up,” he motioned to the pot on the stove, “But if Draco needs someone while you’re transformed, I think he might need more than a tame wolf,”

Remus grinned at the headmaster, “Thank you, sir,” he said, “That is exactly the kind of help I needed.”

“I thought as much,” and there was that familiar twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye.

Dumbledore stayed and Draco seemed to get used to him by the end of the night.  As Remus was putting him down to bed, he asked, “Is Dumble staying?”

Remus smiled, “Yes, Draco,” he said, “I’m going to be away tonight, alright? And if you need anything, Dumbledore will be there to help you.  Is that alright?” Draco nodded, though he looked confused.

“You going ‘way like Mummy?” he asked, his brow furrowed.  Remus could have smacked himself for his choice of words.

“No, no, Draco, I’ll be back tomorrow morning, I promise,” he said, “You won’t even notice I was gone,”

The worry line between Draco’s brows lessened somewhat, though he still looked apprehensive.

“I love you Draco, I’ll be back in the morning.  Good night,”  He tucked the covers around Draco as he yawned.  He turned back at the door, Draco was still looking at him, “I love you, Draco, don’t worry, alright?” Draco nodded, snuggling under his covers, “Good night, Draco,”

“‘Night Daddy,”


	4. Things Start Moving

Narcissa's sworn statement appeared on Barty Crouch's desk a month after she'd left for America. He had to read it several times before fully understanding what it was saying; he then abandoned his morning tea and went to find Millicent Bagnold.

The Minister of Magic was in her office, her glasses on, and her papers shuffling themselves on her desk as she read what looked like a very long report - it was trailing off her desk and onto the ground. She looked up when he came in.

"What is it Barty?" she asked, obviously surprised at his presence.

"Minister," said Barty striding in, "I have just received a very strange report signed in blood by Narcissa Malfoy. It's a confession of herself and her husband being Death Eaters, as well as Peter Pettigrew. She also claims that she never knew Sirius Black was a Death Eater, and would never have suspected him of being one."

Without saying a word, Millicent set down her report and held out her hand.  Barty handed her the parchment.  She studied it for a few minutes, "When did you get this?" she asked.

"This morning."

"The ink is at least a few days old, someone waited to send you this. Did you see it arrive?"

"No, Minister, it was sitting in my inbox this morning when I came in."

Millicent nodded then stood up, "We're going to the Auror office, we need to find out if this is true."

"It's signed in blood," said Crouch, without thinking.

"That does not necessarily make it binding."

When they arrived at the Auror office, Kingsley Shacklebolt was opening his paper, he set it down quickly, however, at the sight of the Minister.

"What can I do for you, Millicent, Barty?" he nodded at the pair of them.

"Find out if this document is legal and binding," said the minister without preamble. Kingsley looked at the paper in her hand. "It's content is only relevant if it is true." Kingsley nodded and held his hand out for the parchment. “Oh, and find out how old it is too,” she added as an afterthought.

Kingsley waved his wand around it, muttering to himself. Several balls of blue smoke appeared out of his wand tip, as he continued muttering, one by one they turned green and dissolved into nothing. When all the balls had turned green and vanished, Kingsley said. "It seems to be binding," he said, "Everything written down is true. As for how old it is,” he prodded his wand at the signature at the bottom and it sparked four times, “It’s four weeks old.  If you want a more precise measurement I’ll have to take it Moody,”

Millicent nodded, “That won’t be necessary, thank you Kingsley,” she turned to Crouch. "Barty, go to Azkaban, take a few of the Aurors with you. I want you to bring Black here, inform him that he will await a trial at some point this week and put him in a holding cell in the basement, make sure he is guarded against every sort of magic there exists and keep a dementor stationed down there just for the time being. We can't have any mistakes when it comes to this." Barty nodded, "Kingsley, I want you and the two Aurors you trust the most to go to the home of Lucius Malfoy. Arrest him and his wife, if they are to be found. If they cannot be, then I want you to come back here and organize a search team for them. They were both named, and will be tried for their crimes.  When they come in, Barty, I hope you will deal with them appropriately."

"Minister, what are we going to do about Pettigrew?" Crouch asked as Kingsley hurried away.

"We're revoking his Order of Merlin, of course, but someone will have to inform his dear old mother. We'll release an official statement once Black’s and the Malfoy's trials come back." She turned to head back to her office, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Good luck, Barty!" And she was gone, leaving Crouch in a very difficult position indeed.

* * *

Sirius Black sat in his cell, the cold all around him. He was mostly numb to it at this point though the feeling of despair that kept trying to creep into his mind was getting harder to ignore every day.

"Peter killed Lily and James," he muttered to himself, a chant breaking out in his mind, "Peter killed Lily and James. Peter killed Lily and James. He is guilty. He is guilty." The words were a comfort to him, something to drive the cold away a little bit longer. He felt exhausted; he didn't remember the last time he had slept. Sleeping was worse than waking. The nightmares he could shut out in his conscious mind crept into his dreams and filled his sleep with terrors. He had lost track of the days, it was always dark here and food was brought so irregularly that meals didn't help determine the time of day let alone which one.

He could hear footsteps down the hall, and stopped muttering, sitting up a little straighter on his bed, determined to show whomever it was that he was not going insane. The footsteps stopped outside his cell and Sirius looked up into the face of Barty Crouch. There were two ministry officials behind Crouch, both had their wands out and both were pointed right at him. The pit of his stomach dropped. This could mean nothing good. He wondered what fake evidence had been put forth that warranted what he was sure going to happen next. He would be taken from his cell, interrogated, and killed.

His cell door slid open, and Barty Crouch stepped into the cell pulling a small roll of parchment from his cloak. "Sirius Black," he read, "You are hereby summoned to appear in front of the Wizengamot on the 9th of June 1982, you are to give evidence and testimony regarding the deaths of James and Lily Potter." He handed the small piece of parchment to Sirius a very stern expression on his face.

Sirius stared at the parchment. His brain was moving sluggishly. Had he heard Crouch correctly? He carefully read the parchment in his hands a few times to make sure he was right. He was going to give testimony. They were going to listen to him. For the first time in too long Sirius felt a slight glimmer of hope.

"We will take you back to the Ministry, to hold you in one of our cells until your trial date," said Crouch motioning for Sirius to stand.

He did so, still staring at the piece of paper then back at Crouch. Finally he croaked out, "What day is it?"

"It is shortly after noon on June 7th," said Crouch obviously impatient. Sirius nodded and left the cell.

The ride to the Ministry was a blur for Sirius; once they were clear of the dementors the full impact of what was happening hit him. He was getting a trial. He was going to give testimony for Lily and James. He would be able to tell the truth about what happened that night. He could be cleared and if everything went well he would never go back to Azkaban again. His heart felt the lightest it had felt in months and he was on the verge of crying for joy.

"This is your cell," said Crouch when they got to the holding cells. "You will be provided with new robes for the hearing in two days. In the meantime you will be meeting with Amelia Bones to give a full statement before the hearing." Crouch turned on his heel and left.

A ministry witch brought him some new robes around dinner and apologized for their shabbiness. Sirius thought they looked brand new. He'd been wearing the same two pairs for the past six months, he figured they could have given him rags and he'd find them better than his own ones.

That night he slept like a log. The bed was hard and lumpy but with only one dementor guarding the entrance, the cold he had become so used to did not affect him at all. He dreamed about Lily and James and Harry, little baby Harry playing in the front yard of their house in Godric's Hollow. He was there too, playing along with the three of them, with Remus smiling at them from the porch.

He woke to the same ministry witch who'd brought him his robes informing him that Amelia Bones would be meeting with him in five minutes. He blearily asked the time. He had slept for 16 hours straight. Still exhausted he asked for some water which he gulped down quickly, barely having time to straighten his robes when he heard the heels of Amelia Bones.

She was a slender young woman with a pretty face and short brown hair and Sirius had the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. She stopped in front of Sirius's door, pure business in her gaze.

"My name is Amelia Bones," she said, conjuring a desk and chair in front of the cell. "I will be interviewing you for the Wizengamot's review before your trial tomorrow."

Sirius just stared at her.

"I would like to begin with your knowledge of the deaths of James and Lily Potter," she had parchment and a quill poised magically to record everything that was said.

Sirius just stared at her. She stared back at him. "Whenever you are ready," she said after a moment.

Sirius cleared his throat. It had been a long time since he had talked with someone, a long time that his vocal chords had grown dusty. "What is it you want to know?" he asked, feeling his voice crack and shudder.

"Everything," she said simply.

"Well, it was about a year before the end of the war and Dumbledore had heard word that Voldemort had been looking for the Potters. They had little baby Harry with them, barely 3 months old, and we decided that it would be best for them to go into hiding…"

Sirius told her everything. How he had switched places with Pettigrew at the last moment. How Pettigrew was the spy. How Sirius had corned Pettigrew in a muggle street after the deaths of Lily and James. And about them becoming Animagi. Amelia sat there listening to his story, asking questions when she needed clarification but never interrupting and never letting him see her true emotions. When he was done, an hour had past and his voice felt sore and raw. The quill finished scribbling, then went still.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had changed places with Mr. Pettigrew?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't. We thought it was smart. Everyone thought that I was the secret keeper, but the real one was Peter. Even if they had found out that I wasn't, they never would have suspected him. Lily and James were safer than ever in my mind."

Amelia nodded and tapped the quill with her wand. It fell to the desk with a clatter. "You knew Edger," she said softly, a twinkle in her eye that Sirius had not seen throughout the whole interview, and Sirius realized how he knew here.  She was Amelia Bones, sister of Edger Bones.  Edger and his wife, Samantha, had been members of the Order and had been killed during the last months of the war

"He was a good wizard," said Sirius, "It's a shame what happened to him. I can only assume you were the little sister he always went on about."

Amelia nodded and looked around considering; finally she leaned in and whispered, "I believe you."

Joy such as he had never felt soared through Sirius. Their eyes were dead locked and he did not see a lie. "Thank you," he said, matching her tone.

She broke the moment, standing up and placing the parchment in her bag. "Thank you for the interview," she said in her normal voice, now vanishing the desk and chair, "You are to appear before the Wizengamot at 10 AM tomorrow. Good day."

And she was gone. Sirius laid down on his lumpy cot and thought. He was going to be okay. He was going to be listened to. He was going to be cleared and he was going to make Peter pay. His eyes closed and he slept.


	5. Trials And Tribulations

Remus got the owl on June 8 th telling him that his appearance would be required the next day at the hearing for a one Sirius Black.  It was Remus’s day off and Draco had school the next day so that would all be fine, but he himself was a flutter of nerves.  It was the first time he would see Sirius since the war had ended and he wasn’t sure what to think.  Narcissa’s statement had made it clear that she knew nothing of Sirius being a Death Eater even though she and her husband had been in Voldemort’s inner-most circle.  He had been careful to squash the hope that had given him though.  He knew her statement must have meant enough to warrant the arrests of Narcissa and Lucius, but he wasn’t sure what it would do for Sirius.   _ It’s at least giving him a trial _ , he thought bitterly.  

He had never approved of the decree that had sent Death Eater’s to Azkaban without giving them trial. It wasn’t due process.  It wasn’t fair.  Some of the most horrible people had gotten a trial, the Lestrange’s for instance, and yet his best friend has been thrown in Azkaban without a second thought. He was almost sure that Sirius was guilty, and that thought hurt almost as much as the tiny glimmer of hope that he could be innocent.  A year ago, Remus hadn’t been able to imagine what life could be like without his best friends, but in that year two had died and the other was responsible for their murders. 

The fact - for it was an undeniable fact - that Peter had been a Death Eater too, also hurt.  Peter had never been brave, he’d always latched himself on to the most powerful person he could find.  At school that had been him, Sirius, and James.  Remus supposed that once Sirius had turned traitor, Peter had found that to be in his best interests as well. 

Sirius was actually going to stand trial for his crimes, now.  He’d be listened to, and Remus would have to be there.  As much as he wanted what was right for everyone, he wasn’t sure that nobel piece of fairness would extend towards the man who had murdered his two best friends.  Whenever he thought about it, and he - unfortunately - thought about it a lot, he tried to stay detached, pretend that Sirius was just a man off the street whom he’d never met before.  This was hard, however, and it brought its own pain.  Try as he might, whenever he thought about the trial, he couldn’t not see the laughing face of his best friend, telling him that he and James had found another secret passageway out of the castle.  His blood boiled and his heart sank whenever his memories got too close to home. 

He arrived at the Ministry early on June 9th, his palms sweating and his hair falling out of place.  He felt uncomfortable in his high-collared formal robes.  He’d had to get them out of storage and had them cleaned and rid of moth holes, though they were still a bit drabby looking and made him feel very out of place.  His instincts told him to step onto the lift and go down to level 2 to visit Sirius and James as he had so many times before, but that wasn’t where he was headed today.

He signed in as a visitor, announced his purpose and presence and checked his watch.  It was 9:35.  He sighed, he had to wait, going down this early would be strange and unseemly.  He looked around the atrium, ministry officials running by shouting at fellow wizards, “Did you hear?  Puddlemere United made it to the semi-finals!” or muttering to their quills that flew along beside them, “And make sure Dawlish knows that I won’t be at Handler’s meeting today.”  

All in all, Remus felt quite out of place and in the way.  He sat down on the edge of the fountain, peering into the water and tried to fix his hair.  It was falling into his eyes as it always did, he needed a haircut, but with Draco he never seemed to have time for anything at all.  Draco had been the only thing that had kept him sane.  He knew that fully now.  The boy needed so much and asked for so little.  Remus was a father now.  It had taken him a little while to notice that, but he was.  He wasn’t just looking after someone else’s child, no, Draco was his child.  He had turned the word ‘father’ around in his head and decided that he like it.  It felt right and sure in his mind.  As he sat, staring into the fountain he realized that whatever this trial brought him, he would still be a father, he would still have Draco.

He fixed his hair as best as possible and turned back to the room, checking his watch again. 9:40.  Time was moving much too slowly, but he knew from experience that time flew by in those courtrooms.  He wondered if it would be any different now that he was a witness.  He wasn’t sure what he was a witness for, however, and the question nagged at his mind.   _ Why do they need to see me? _ He kept asking himself.  He had been the only one of the four who wasn’t dead or being accused, but how did that make him important?  He shivered involuntarily then checked his watch again.  9:45.  He would go down now, no sense in waiting any longer.  

He stood up gingerly, straightening his robes and fixed his hair one last time.  He took a deep breath and walked to a lift.  He got in along with a medi-witch, a tall bald man with a thick mustache and a monocle, and half dozen ministry memos. The grate closed behind them.

“Level 2, department of Magical Law Enforcement” said the woman’s voice, and a few memos flew out.  The bald man got out at Level 3, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and the rest of the memos and the medi-witch got out at Level 5, the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He was alone in the lift.  His palms were sweating worse than ever and he’d seemed to have developed a tick just below his left eye.  He shook himself.  It had been the full moon only three days previously and the effects were still wearing off.  He hated how they made him feel, though, he realized, he couldn’t remember what it had felt like before. 

Feeling nervous and depressed, Remus got out of the lift and made his way to the courtrooms.  There were two dementors guarding the door to Courtroom 4 and Remus hesitated.  He liked dementors as much as the next person, and he wasn’t sure what the protocol was when dementors were stationed outside a courtroom.  Could he go inside?

Just then he heard footsteps behind him and saw two people hurrying towards the door.  One was an older wizard wearing the plum robes of the Wizengamot. He gave Remus a stern look as he passed, and entered the courtroom.  The other was a young witch with short brown hair carrying an armload of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill balanced on top. 

“Excuse me,” said Remus quickly before she could hurry away from him, “I’m here for the Black trial, do you know…” he trailed off pointing at the dementors.

“Oh!” said the woman, taken aback and looking Remus up and down, “Yes, that’s the right courtroom.  Who are you?” she was studying him with some suspicion and Remus began to feel even more awkward.

“Remus Lupin,” he said uncertainly.

“Oh!” the woman’s face cleared and broke into a smile.  She shifted her papers and held out her hand, “Amelia Bones,” she said, “I sent out the owls yesterday summoning you here. Pleased to meet you,”

“Nice to meet you too,” said Remus, shaking her hand, “Are you sure I can go in?”

“Oh, yes of course, they’re just there as a precaution,” she motioned to the dementors, “Come on, follow me,” She bustled into the courtroom, and Remus followed her.

He was immediately struck by how large the courtroom looked from down on the floor.  It was intimidating with the rows and rows of benches, an entire half taken by the Wizengamot, most of them already seated.

“Sit on the right side,” said Amelia, “That’s the easiest way if you get called as a witness.”  Remus nodded and went, watching Amelia climb the middle steps and sit herself below the minister, quill and parchment at the ready.

Remus looked around, farther down in his row was a short plump witch with small beady eyes whom he immediately recognized as Mrs. Pettigrew, Peter’s mum.  Remus swallowed.  If it was true, and Remus was almost positive it was, that Peter had been a Death Eater, then he could only imagine the toll it would take on his mother.  She was a sweet witch, almost like a grandmother, who had hosted the four of them for a few Easters and summers over the years.  Remus turned away, he didn’t want to talk to her in her grief.  Behind him sat Andromeda Tonks, Sirius’s cousin.  She smiled at him, and he waved back, he would talk to her after the hearing.

He looked across the way and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting there, talking to a gnarled Mad-eye Moody.  They both looked excited and impatient.  Remus was about to call out to them when the doors opened.

“I can’t believe I’m being asked to attend this stupid hearing!” It was Walburga Black waltzing into the room now, a small harrowed looking wizard trying to escape her booming conversation, “My son is a rebel, my son hates me, my son is innocent, my son is guilty, my son is innocent again.  I just want this over and done with so I can get back to my life.” The frightened looking wizard excused himself quietly and hurried to one of the few remaining seats amongst the Wizengamot. Remus glanced up at Dumbledore again, he was eyeing Mrs. Black wearily while whispering something to Mad Eye.  Mad Eye’s normal eye was wandering around the room, but his magical eye was fixed on Mrs. Black as she lumbered up the rows of benches to the very back and plopped down with a boom.  

Remus turned away slightly disgusted and continued surveying the room, he didn’t get far however, because the doors opened once again and everyone went quiet.  Remus quickly checked his watch, 10 o'clock on the dot.  He looked eagerly at the door, waiting.  In floated a dementor, followed by two ministry wizards who were escorting a thin and gaunt man with a tangled beard and matted hair, wearing the grey robes of prisoners.  Remus stared, he was barely recognizable, but it was him, he would know the glint in that eye anywhere, Sirius Black.

Remus’s heart seemed to jump into his throat and he swallowed, trying to calm himself.  The ministry wizards led Sirius to the iron chair that stood in the middle of the floor.  Sirius sat, looking tired and anxious.  The chains that were fastened to the chair clinked slightly but did not bind him.  Remus felt his heartbeat slow slightly at that, though it was still hammering as if trying to escape his rib cage.

Sirius was looking up at the Minister of Magic, his jaw was set and Remus was surprised to find himself relieved that Sirius showed no signs of madness.  As he sat there, watching his friend, that tiny glimmer of hope Narcissa had given him, began to grow.  He wanted, now, more than ever, for Sirius to be innocent. He didn’t know how he could be, all parts of his logical brain were telling him that it just didn’t make sense for Sirius to be innocent, it was factually impossible. But, he reflected, logically, he, Remus, might not have all the facts yet.

The Minister was shuffling some papers in front of her.  She fixed Sirius with a calculating stare. “Sirius Black,” she began, reading from a piece of parchment in front of her, “You have been called here to the Wizengamot on this day the 9th of June to give witness and testimony regarding your involvements with the terrorist group, commonly known as the Death Eaters.  You are here also to stand trial for the death of one wizard, Peter Pettigrew and twelve non-magical people. Do you understand all that is being asked of you?” She looked down at Sirius over the tops of her glasses.

“Yes,” said Sirius.  The sound of his voice, however dry and cracked it was, sent a shiver through Remus’s spine.   _ This is it _ , he told himself.  This was when he, and everyone else here, would be told the truth.  The glimmer of hope was engulfing his brain.   _ I won’t be alone anymore _ , Remus thought as he stared down as his best friend,  _ I won’t be alone _ .


	6. Courtroom 4

“But why did you not try to explain all of this to the authorities?” asked an old wizard at the back whom Sirius couldn’t see.

“I tried,” said Sirius, “But they were having none of it.  They said that Dumbledore had told them I had been the Potter’s secret keeper, and they had just seen me, or they thought they’d seen me, blow up half the street.  They weren’t about to believe me, they already thought me guilty.”

Everyone looked over at Dumbledore, seated to Sirius’s left.  He rose and addressed the Wizengamot. “It is true, I was under the impression that Mr. Black had been the Potter’s secret keeper, and I told the authorities as such as soon as I had secured Harry Potter in his new home.”  Dumbledore sat back down, Sirius stared at him.  

_ Harry _ . How could he have forgotten about Harry?  Sirius’s mind was a buzz.  He was Harry’s godfather, he was his rightful guardian.  Where was he?  Where had Dumbledore ‘secured’ him? 

“So,” said Millicent Bagnold, the Minister of Magic, and Sirius snapped back to the present, “You were not the Potter’s secret keeper, and Mr. Peter Pettigrew was.  Do you have any knowledge of Mr. Pettigrew’s whereabouts?”

“None,” said Sirius, “He fled after he turned into a rat.”

“Yes,” said the Minister doubtfully, “What age was it again that you became animagi?”

“15. Maybe 16.  It was our 5 th year at Hogwarts.”

“Could you prove this to us, Mr. Black?” she looked over her glasses at him expectantly.  Sirius was taken aback, but he could swear there was a twinkle in her eye that hadn’t been there at the beginning of the hearing.  Obligingly, Sirius stood up, and changed into a dog.

There were a few gasps and many mutterings afterwards, and Sirius was thankful for his elevated hearing.

“Maybe it is true, you think?”

“Just because he can doesn’t mean Peter could.”

“He did that when he was 15!”

“I know, and no extra for it on his OWLS.”

Sirius turned back into his human form and took a seat in the iron chair again.  The minister raised her eyebrows. “Well that settles that,” she said, moving on.

“Excuse me,” said a curt voice from next to the minister. “I would just like to clarify some things, Millicent” said Barty Crouch.

“Certainly,” said the minister, turning to him.

Bartemius Crouch stood up, looking down at Sirius with a look of disgust on his face. Sirius’s stomach clenched, and he could feel his face grow hot.  It had been Bartemius Crouch who had sent Sirius to Azkaban in the first place - without a trial.  There were some mutterings around the hall, and Sirius was glad he was human at the moment and couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“Black,” Crouch began, “You have showed us well that  _ you _ are able to transform at will into a dog, a skill, I might add, that requires you, by law, to register yourself under our official guidelines.  However, you have yet to prove to us that Peter Pettigrew was one of these illegal animagi.”

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but then closed it.  Crouch was right, Peter wasn’t here, Peter was lost, on the run, dead for all he knew.  There was no way to prove this, no way to show these wizards that he was telling the truth.  Sirius felt his stomach churn and drop, the cloak of despair that he’d been fighting all day slowly started to creep over his heart again, and he sat back in his chair, defeated.

“I can’t prove that Peter was an animagus,” he said, flatly, “I can give you my word, that’s about it.”

“You can have my word too,” said a voice, a voice he recognized.  Sirius turned and saw Remus Lupin standing in one of the front rows on the right, “I have seen Peter change many many times, if you can’t trust his word, trust mine.”  He wasn’t looking at Sirius, but at Crouch, his jaw set in a hard line.

“Who are you?” asked the minister, ruffling some papers as Crouch sat down.

“Remus Lupin,” said Moony, very businesslike.  The minister inspected him, then nodded.  Remus sat down, though he still wouldn’t meet Sirius’s eye.  Sirius could only imagine what was going on in Remus’s mind.  Sirius had never told Remus that Peter had been the Potter’s secret keeper, there hadn’t been time between the knowledge of James and Lily and him running after Peter.  Sirius began to feel guilty.  _ I should have told him _ , he thought,  _ we could have cornered Wormtail together _ . 

“Alright, so Peter Pettigrew is an animagus,”  The Minister was looking down at her notes now, “On November the first of last year, you cornered him in a muggle alley way.”  She looked up at Sirius, “Am I correct?” Sirius nodded, she went on.  “You threatened him, and he pulled out a knife, chopped off his index finger, blew up the street behind him, transformed into his animagus state - which is a rat - and fled into the sewers.  All right so far?” Sirius nodded again.  “Now, our ministry authorities informed us that when you were taken you went without struggle and you were laughing, can you explain both occurrences?”

This was the hard part, this was where he had to relive that day in it’s entirety, he had relived it so many times in his dreams in Azkaban, and it was torture.  He’d often wake in the middle of the night screaming, before remembering the rest.

“Well,” said Sirius slowly and carefully, “I went with them without a struggle because I assumed I’d be getting a trial.  I knew what they had just thought they’d seen, and I didn’t blame them for doing their jobs.  I did, however, expect to be given a trial at an appropriate time after the incident, and not be sent straight to Azkaban.” There was a bitterness in his voice that did not go unnoticed by the Wizengamot, there were whispers at his words, as well as a few chuckles. 

“As for the laughing,” he continued, taking a deep breath, “I found the whole thing ironic.  I had just come from the destroyed house, lent Hagrid my motor bike to take Harry to Dumbledore, I knew my next step was finding Peter.  Once I finally found him, it was daytime and I’d worked myself up.  My best friends were dead, and it was because of me.” His voice cracked as he stared at his hands, not daring to meet any of the many eyes on him. “I convinced Lily and James to switch me with Peter, and it was Peter who betrayed them. Part of me still believed it was a mistake, that he'd written it down and it had fallen into the wrong hands. But once I found him, and cornered him, and gotten the truth out of him, I was angry.  I was filling up with an explosion of anger, and resentment, and guilt that, when he blew up the street and disappeared, came out as laughter.  

“I should have known that was what he was going to do, I should have.  He was never brave or noble, no he was a coward, and when I cornered him, I expected at be confronting a different man, a man who could stand up for something, anything, regardless if it was good or bad.  I figured that he must have some guts - joining the Death Eaters - but no.  He was a coward just as he always had been, and that was the worst part, knowing that he had acted just as he always had.  I laughed because I couldn’t believe it, all of my energy and emotion just came out in laughter, in the pure ridiculousness of my own stupidity and his cowardness.”

There was silence and he slowly raised his head to meet the Ministers, “I never betrayed Lily and James,” he said softly, looking the Minister in the eye, “I never could have. But they are dead, because of me, because I convinced them to put their faith in the wrong person. If I had known-” his voice cracked and he could feel the pressure of the tears trying to escape behind his eyes, “If I had known, Lily and James would be alive right now, and Pettigrew would be spending a lifetime in Azkaban.”  He couldn’t discern the look on the Minister’s face, it was a mixture of pity and disbelief, if that was even possible.  His eyes flicked down to Amelia Bone, she was staring at him, her quill still on the parchment in front of her, a worry line etched across her forehead.  

“Alright,” said Millicent Bagnold, breaking the silence and turning to the Wizengamot, “Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Black?” The Wizengamot was silent, even Barty Crouch looked as if he’d made up his mind.  Sirius wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  The minister continued, “We will address first the matter of Peter Pettigrew.  It is my executive decision as Minister of Magic, that Peter Pettigrew be put on a wanted list of wizards, a warrant for his arrest is to be released, and the public be notified of his crimes and his animagus form.”  There was a murmur of consent throughout the Wizengamot, and Amelia magiced a memo to life and it zoomed out a grate in the ceiling.

“Now we come to the matter of Sirius Black,” said the Minister and Sirius sat up straight.  “The choices are as stands.  One, conviction and imprisonment for life in Azkaban Prison for his affiliation with the terrorist cult the Death Eaters, the attempted murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the actual murder of twelve muggles; and two, clearing the accused of all charges pending his unregistered animagus form.  Does the Wizengamot need extra time?”  There was a general murmur of ‘no’ from the Wizengamot.

“Very well then” said the Minister and Sirius could feel a drumroll rolling in his stomach, “Those in favor of conviction,” hands rose into the air, including Crouch’s, more hands than Sirius had expected, furiously he tried to count.  “And those in favor of clearing the accused.”


	7. Free

Sirius sat there, staring at nothing, the last few words still ringing in his ears. "Sirius Orion Black, by the power of this committee, the Wizengamot has found you innocent."   _ Innocent _ .  The thought struck him as strange, it was not a concept he was used to.  He could return to his old life, his old job, his old family- he stopped there.  He had no family, not anymore, they were all dead and on the run. His mother had gotten on the stand, her loud booming voice resonating around the courtroom declaring that her son was a disgrace to her family because he was a radical, he had always been disgusted by blood purity, and there was no way that he would ever join such a prolific group as the Death Eaters.  His mother had helped, but he couldn’t help feeling resentful.

The people in the courtroom were all filing out now and he was still sitting in the iron chair, staring at nothing.  He could hear as if from far away a woman sobbing, he turned.  Mrs. Pettigrew was being led out of the courtroom by a ministry witch.  Her son had been found a Death Eater and alive, they had revoked his Order of Merlin and labeled him as a dangerous person - wanted.  Sirius stared at Mrs. Pettigrew, not really seeing her, or anything at all through the fog that was his brain.  He looked back down at his hands.

What was going to happen to him now? The rush of adrenaline and hope that accompanied the thought of getting a trial was no longer with him.  He had been cleared, restored to his former life, and yet- and yet, his former life didn’t exist anymore.  He had nothing, no flat, no job, no family, no friends.

“Sirius,” said a voice near by.  Sirius looked up. Remus Lupin stood in front of him, a small smile on his face, looking sweaty and awkward in his old-fashioned dress robes.

“Moony,” croaked Sirius, smiling for the first time since the war had ended, it felt strange but perfectly at home on his face.  Sirius stood up.  They stood there staring at each other for a moment, then at the same time spoke.

“Forgive me for-“

“I understand if you-“ 

They stopped, looking at the other, then started again.

“Whatever you’re doing-“

“I don’t mean to intrude-“

Sirius started to chuckle, “Remus, I never-”

“Don't,” Remus’s voice was firm but gentle, “It’s forgotten.”

Sirius looked at his friend, a weight he didn’t know he’d been carrying lifted in his heart. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“I know,” Remus’s voice was low and forgiving, and Sirius felt momentarily transported back to a time when everything was much less complicated.  Sirius took a step forward and flung his arms around Remus’s neck.

A wave of relief flooded Sirius as Remus returned the embrace.  They stood there for a moment, their arms around each other, then there came a cough from behind them.  Sirius turned.

It was Amelia Bones, she was smiling at them, and her arms were full of pieces of parchment.

“Welcome back,” she said offering her hand.  He shook it.

“Thanks,” he said, his voice was still wheezy and sore from talking. 

“So, I wanted to go over some logistical things with you,” said Amelia, pulling some papers from the stack in her arms. “This is your official release form,” she handed him a piece of parchment, Sirius took it, “and your statement of deactivation." she handed him another piece of parchment.

"Why do you already have all these?" Sirius asked, as Amelia shuffled the stack looking for more.  His brain was moving slowly, he knew he was in shock.  Moony’s embrace had stabilized him somewhat, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for any “real world” things at the moment.  It was a strange thought.  He was no longer a dangerous criminal, but a normal citizen that something bad had happened to.   _ Don’t think about it _ . He told himself.  Re-living the past year was not going to help anything, better to focus on the future. Or better yet the present...

“I came prepared!" Amelia said, then continued handing him documents. "This is you’re auror license agreement - that needs to be renewed, your Gringotts statement, your official hearing notice - hold on to that one, your letter of apology, and with that one comes your holding compensation - that’s always fun.  Oh, and then here we have your contract of citizenship, your wand-hold agreement, your public and personal statements - don’t get those mixed up-“

“Excuse me,” Remus cut in, taking the latest form from Amelia’s outstretched hand.  “May I handle these for now? I don’t think he’s in the best state of mind,”

Sirius could have cried for relief.  Amelia’s litany of documents was quickly overwhelming him.  He didn’t even feel like jumping for joy yet, it was all too quick.  After spending months in Azkaban waiting for something to happen, he wasn’t used to the pace of the normal world.  Everything was quick, certain, sure.  He needed to take his time.  Gratefully he gave his own armload of parchment to Remus and sat back down, putting his head in his hands.  The chains on the iron chair shifted and Sirius was struck by how unfair all of this had been.

Why had he been given a trail? Why had he been set free? It was his fault that Lily and James were dead, it was his fault.  He couldn’t go on, he couldn’t live a normal life knowing that he was the reason his best friends were dead. It wasn’t possible. In that moment the world which had seemed so good and inviting, seemed to close in on him.  He didn’t want it, he couldn't have it, it wasn’t right for him to live on. He shouldn’t be living a normal life, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t right. He was responsible.

“Sirius,” Moony’s soft voice broke through his inner tirade.  He was kneeling in front of him, the papers in a pile on the floor, forgotten. “Sirius,” Moony tried again, taking his hands down from his face and folding them between his own, “Sirius, it’s alright.  I promise, it is okay.  You will be okay,”  _ What was he talking about? _ He couldn’t be ‘okay’, he could never be okay again.  James and Lily were dead by his hand.  He was responsible.  “Sirius,” Moony’s voice was becoming firmer, almost like a father’s, “Sirius, you’re going to be okay.  You need to come with us now, you’re going to be okay,”

“HOW?!” The question flew out of him before Sirius had even though it.  His head and flung up and he was glaring at Remus, “How is it going to be okay, Moony? How? Because from where I’m standing I’ve got nothing.  I’ve got my freedom, yes, but I never should have lost that in the first place, instead I’ve lost so much more. I don’t have anything left, Moony, don’t you see that? I don’t have anything, how on earth can that be okay?”

“It’s not,” Remus’s soft reply had cut through his spitting anger like a knife through butter, “It’s not okay now, but it will be.  How?  Because you’re not alone.  You have me.  And you don’t have nothing to go on for.  You have Harry.  Come on, get up, let’s get you sorted, if not for you, if not for me, then for Harry.  He needs you, Sirius, he needs you.”

Sirius’s mind seemed to clear.  Remus was making sense.  Remus was calming him down.  He felt calm and collected.   _ Harry _ .  He was Sirius’s new goal.  He needed a goal, something to do, something to work and live for.  It would be Harry, it had to be Harry.  The small boy who’d flown around the Potter’s from yard in Godric's Hallow on a toy broomstick needed his Pad’oot. Sirius shook himself.  Remus stood up and held out his hand to help him up, Sirius took it and stood up, looking around at Amelia who was still standing there, her arms full of parchment, her mouth slightly open, gaping at them.

“Come on, Padfoot,” said Moony, a soft glint in his eye as he scooped the pile of documents from the floor and made to leave the courtroom, “Let’s get out of here.  You want lunch?”

Sirius, who couldn’t have wanted anything more than lunch, opened his mouth to answer but Amelia jumped in, “I’m sorry, but he has to be discharged first, and would probably want a shave and a haircut as his first priorities.”

Sirius smiled and watched as Remus exchanged glances with Amelia, “Is there any reason I wouldn’t be able to accompany him?” he asked.

“Could I come along as well?” said a voice, they all turned and Sirius found himself staring at his beloved cousin.

“Andy!” he stepped forward and embraced her, she squeezed him back.

“I’m glad you’re free, cousin,” she said smiling at him.

“Thanks,” said Sirius a little shakily, “How are Ted and Dora?”

“They’re wonderful, though Dora still tries to hide from me. I keep having to dress her in ridiculous outfits just so I won’t lose her. But she starts Muggle primary school in the fall and that’s very exciting, keeping secrets from everyone, you know.” She winked and Sirius smiled, it felt strange, life had gone on without him, everyone was getting older and moving on just as they always had. It was he who had fallen behind, he who had had over half a year of his life taken from him, half a year he would never get back.  “Well, could I come along?” she asked hesitantly, and Sirius remembered where they were.   _ Harry _ , he thought.  He’d need to hold on to Harry.

“Of course,” said Amelia stepping in and sticking out her hand, “Amelia Bones at your service.”

“Andromeda Tonks,” said Andy, shaking her hand.  

“We have to take you up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be properly discharged,” said Amelia turning to Sirius now.  “We can all go up there together, if you like?”  There was a general consensus and they started toward the door, “This is your imprisonment survey,” said Amelia, starting her litany of documents again, “don’t forget to send it back, and your animagus registration form - they’ll want to have a meeting with you in a couple of weeks, your personal copy of the trials transcript, the release of your effects…”

With Amelia on one side handing him documents, and Remus and Andy on the other, they exited the courtroom.  The cool air of the corridor seemed to steady him somewhat.  Remus and Andy were helping too.  He had people who loved him, who would look out for him.  He held his head high as a wave of relief washed over him.  He was innocent.  Free.

* * *

“Ms. Bones,” said Sirius turning to her, once they’d reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Yes?” 

“What’s going to happen with Harry?  I’m his legal guardian, I should be able to take care of him.”  _ Hold on to Harry _ .

Amelia shifted nervously.  Sirius could sense even before she opened her mouth that he wasn’t going to like what she said.  

“With your imprisonment, you were stripped of almost all of your legal rights, including those of parentage.”

“But I’m innocent, I have all of those rights again, don’t I?” he couldn’t be punished for something he hadn’t done, not like this,  _ could he? _

“Yes,” she said hastily, “However, Harry couldn’t live in limbo until you got out, so he’s living with another family.”

“Who?”

“I’m not sure,” she said nervously.  “He was given over to Dumbledore after the attack and he found a muggle home for him.  No one knows where.”

“A muggle family?” Sirius was incredulous.  “But he’s magical! He should grow up with magic, he should..“

“There’s nothing I can do,” said Amelia as Sirius trailed off.  Sirius stared off into the distance thinking hard.

“I’ll talk to Dumbledore,” he said definitively.

“Alright,” she said, trying to get back to business, “Here’s your discharge contract. You’re not on parole or anything so you won’t have to report to us ever again." Sirius took the document and studied it, signing at the bottom.  

“Here you go,” said Sirius handing her the form.  “Anything else?”

“Yes,” said Amelia, a new, pleasant tone entering her voice.  She pulled out a long thin box. “Sirius Black,” she said presenting it to him, “your wand.”

Sirius looked at her incredulously, then gingerly stretched out his hands and took the box.

“You didn’t snap it?” he asked staring at her.

She smiled at him, “We stopped snapping wands in the mid 70s.  The ministry decided that a wizard or witch should have the right to earn back his or her wand. I took yours out of storage this morning.”

He carefully opened the box. There it was, 11 ½ inches, oak, with a dragon heartstring core.  It was like having a piece of his body returned to him.  It hadn’t been until that moment that he’d realized how naked and vulnerable he’d felt without it.  This was definitive proof that he’d been cleared. He reached to picked it up, but hesitated.  The last time he’d held that wand his mind had been clouded by grief, guilt, and fear.  The last time he’d held that wand he’d been dead set on murdering one of his best friends.  The last time he’d held that wand he’d been someone he wasn’t proud of.

Standing in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he made a promise.  Not just to himself, but to Remus, and Andy, and little Harry (wherever he was), and everyone else in the wide world who might still care for him.  By picking up that wand he would be entering the magical community as a new man.   _ I promise to be a better man _ , he thought,  _ I promise to be the best in everyone around me and in myself. I promise to know my own limits and know when to ask for help.  I promise to put others in front of my own feelings. I promise to always live by the light inside me. _   He gripped the wand in his hand.  A piece of his heart seemed to slide back into place.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Bones,” said Sirius, holding out his hand.

“You’re very welcome,” said Amelia, shaking it, “Welcome back,”


	8. Sons, Stars, and Cupcakes

“I have something to tell you,” said Remus over lunch, Andy had excused herself to get back to her job at St. Mungo’s.  Sirius had hugged her goodbye and promised to stop by to visit the family soon.

“What?” Sirius, now with short cropped hair and a shaven face, looked up from his third entree of the meal. “It is so good to eat real food!” he kept exclaiming every so often, hungry from malnutrition and craving vegetables and red meat.

“I have a son,” said Remus blandly, relishing Sirius’s shocked expression.

“Who’s the lucky gal?” he asked once he had regained his composure, bits of carrots flying from his mouth as he spoke, “Because, honestly Remus, I never expect you to be the kind to get a lady pregnant out of wedlock! You’d do things the proper way, courting, engagement, marriage, and then you’d finally see her with her clothes off,”

“Cover your mouth,” said Remus, only mildly amused, “And he’s not mine by blood, I adopted him.”

Sirius was staring at him, “Moony!” he said, incredulous, “What on earth were you thinking, adopting a son?”

Remus chucked mildly, “His mother asked me to,” he was enjoying the long game, giving Sirius small bits of information at a time, his reactions were perfect.

“So, who’s his mum?” he asked suspiciously, eyeing Remus, knowing that he wasn’t telling him the full story.

Remus took a deep breath, “Narcissa Malfoy.”

Sirius’s mouth fell open.  “What?  But- how- who- when- what?”

Remus laughed a little at Sirius’s bewilderment. “The only reason you had a trial,” he explained, “Was because Narcissa Malfoy wrote a letter to the Ministry explaining that she had no idea you were a Death Eater, and that Peter defiantly was one.  What made her write this letter?  Me.”

Sirius stared at him, and put down his fork, “You got me out?  I just thought they’d just got their heads outta their asses and decided to give trial where trial was due.”

“No,” said Remus calmly, “Sadly not.”

Sirius stared at him, “So, Narcissa wrote this letter, but how does that leave you with her kid?”

“Well, she wanted to get away from Lucius, which no one can blame her for, but she didn’t want Draco to be raised by a crazy man or on the run, so she showed up at my door one day begging me to adopt him.”

“And you did?”

“Eventually. I realized she had information that was necessary to the Order, so I flued Dumbledore and Mad-eye got involved and we struck a deal. I take Draco, she writes a letter explaining everything, and the Order keeps her protected from her husband and the Ministry.  She’s living overseas at the moment, only Mad-eye knows where.”

Sirius took a gulp of water and sat considering.  “Wow,” he said finally, looking back up at Remus, “You got me out.”

Remus nodded smiling to himself.  He knew Sirius would never have the proper words to describe his emotions of the past few days, but he didn’t need to be told.  Sirius was readjusting, he was trying to get comfortable with the world again.  He let Sirius think then finally said, “He’s a little older than Harry, and has given me a reason to stay sane.  I was a complete wreck before he came into my life,”

Sirius looked up at him and nodded, still thinking.  “But Moony,” he said finally, “You’re, well, moony, don’t you think it’s a little dangerous?”

“Well, I’ve only been through one cycle with him, but I was careful to drink the wolfsbane potion, and Dumbledore came over this last time, to help out if needed, but now that you’re out…” he trailed off wondering if Sirius would recognize his intent.

“Of course!” he said, taking another bite of his lunch.  

They sat there in silence for a little while, Remus’s own lunch lay finished in front of him, his napkin crumpled and perched on top of his plate. Sirius on the other hand, had three plates piled high with ribs and wings and casseroles.  The diner they were eating at seemed to serve almost anything, and they had been sitting there over an hour, as Sirius had everything he wanted.

“Remus,” said Sirius between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes, “Do you think-“ he stopped himself, wiping his mouth and looking at Remus seriously.  “When I went to Azkaban, my flat was compromised, and I’d really rather not go back to live with my mother, so do you think - I mean, would you mind…?”

He trailed off, but Remus knew what he was going to ask, “Of course you can live with me,“ he said smiling at his old friend, “But you’d be living with me and Draco, remember, so there will be rules.”  Remus grinned mischievously at him, “Such as, don’t corrupt him.”

“What?” Sirius feigned innocence, “When have I ever been known to to corrupt anyone?”

Remus laughed as Sirius scraped the last of the potatoes off of his plate and put his fork down, sitting back in his seat.

“Finished?” asked Remus

“Finally. I don’t think I could eat another bite,” Remus grinned and waved for the check.

“Did you ask that Ministry witch about Harry?” Remus asked as they counted out coins.

“I did,” said Sirius uncomfortably, “Apparently Dumbledore has him locked away with some muggle family.  I’m going to write him tonight about it, see if there isn’t something I can do to get custody.” 

“Good,” said Remus, “I don’t like the idea of him out there in the world, with people who don’t know, people who can’t tell him anything about his family, his past.”  

Sirius nodded agreeing, “I’m his rightful guardian, I should be taking care of him.”

They left the diner in silence, stepping out into Diagon Alley. The street was busy with shoppers enjoying the good weather.  A group of older women glanced at them then started whispering to themselves, one glanced over her shoulder after they’d past.

“Either I’m better looking than I ever knew or I’m a new celebrity,” said Sirius mildly.

“I’d go with perceived fugitive,” said Remus, “Which, if you think about it, is a kind of celebrity.”

“My name is Sirius Black!” said Sirius to the skies, “I am your new super star, bow to me in all my glory!”

Remus started laughing as his friend pulled out his wand and painted a large star in golden sparks above his head. People who passed them were staring and Remus just stood there and laughed and laughed.  He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

“Come on, Moony!” Sirius ran up to him and started drawing a red star above his head, “What do you say, be a celebrity with me?”

“No, no,” Remus tried to push away, ducking under Sirius’s wand and pulling out his own.

“Don’t run from me Remus!” said Sirius, doing a frighteningly good impression of his mother’s voice, “It’ll only make it worse!” 

Remus laughed and with a flick, Sirius’s wand was flying through the air.  He caught it.  Sirius pouted.

“I see Azkaban took some of your reflexes away from you,” said Remus, handing Sirius back his wand and pocketing his own.  

“Yeah,” said Sirius sadly, twiddling his wand between his fingers his brow furrowed.  Remus sobered. Of course it was too early to be joking about Azkaban, what was he thinking?   _ You weren’t _ , said a little voice at the back of his mind, and Remus shook his head to clear it. 

“I want my old job back,” Sirius said quietly.

“You want to be a paper pusher for the Aurors?” asked Remus, trying to lighten the suddenly much darker mood.

“No,” Sirius said smiling slightly, “I want to be an Auror.  I don’t know if they take people who’ve been to Azkaban though…”

“You aren’t guilty,” Remus reminded him, “They can’t turn you down for being a suspect. 

“I guess,” said Sirius sadly, “I just wish I knew.  And I need to tone up on my skills again, as you so kindly pointed out.”

Remus regarded his friend.  This had been happening all day, one moment he was fun and playful, cracking jokes and smiling; the next he was sad and moody, always concerned about the future and what was going to happen to him.  Remus didn’t know how to help him.

“Cupcake?” he suggested, pointing to the bakery across the street.

Sirius laughed, “I think if I ever even see food again, I’ll hurl, but thanks.”

“Well I want one,” said Remus striding across the street to the bakery, “At least join me!”

“Alright,” said Sirius, jogging across the street to join Remus, “But you might want to get rid of your star first.”

Remus looked, Sirius’s half finished star was still floating above his head, as was Sirius’s golden one.  He laughed and flicked his wand, waving them away.  “We good?” he asked Sirius who nodded, and they entered the bakery.

The shop was clean and bright, two walls were taken up by a counter and display case showing off many varieties of cakes, cookies and desserts.  There were a few tables scattered across the floor and a bench lining a wall of windows.  Apart from the cakes, the shop was completely empty.  

“Hello?” said Remus as Sirius beelined for the display case full of cake pops.  A door opened behind the counters to reveal a pretty young woman carrying a tray of freshly made cupcakes.

“Oh, that is too good to be true,” said Sirius, sidling up to the woman and leaning against one of the display cases, “A beautiful lady and delicious treats.”

The woman ignored him and looked at Remus, “Can I help you?” she asked, her tone was brisk and professional. 

“Oh yes you can,” said Sirius sticking his hand out to her, “Sirius Black, and you are?”  She ignored him still and started placing the cupcakes on a shelf in one of the display racks.

“Padfoot!” Remus snapped, and Sirius stepped back from the counter scowling.  Remus quietly remarked how very much like a dog he sometimes acted as he walked forward and examined the display case she was filling.  It had nothing but cupcakes in it.  Chocolate cupcakes, and lemon cupcakes, cupcakes with Oreos stuck in the icing, cupcakes with coffee beans sprinkled on top, red velvet and chocolate meringue.  The cupcakes she was putting in the case were yellow with white icing and a sprinkling of what looked like chili powder on top.  She finished the display and straightened up.

“Can I help you?” she asked again, regarding Remus.

Remus glanced at Sirius warningly, “Yes,” he said to the woman, “I’d like cupcake.”

“They’re all right here,” she gestured to the display case, “Feel free to ask me any questions.”

“Do you have samplings?” asked Sirius.

“Oh yes,” said the woman, straight-faced, turning to Sirus and leaning against the counter,  “I’ve got all the samplings you could ever want.  Where would you like to try them? Between my lips, between my thighs? Well it really doesn’t matter, you’ll end up petrified in a ditch anyway.  Still want to know my name?”  Remus chuckled to himself at the shocked look on Sirius’s face, and went back to examining the cupcakes.  

Finally he decided on a Lemon Spice cupcake with marshmallow frosting.  

“Why are you such a pig?” asked Remus after they’d left the shop. 

“I’m not a pig!” he said defensively, “I’m a perfect gentleman.  I don’t know what she was on about,”

“In my experience there’s no such thing as a perfect gentleman,” Remus said, sardonically.  

Sirius rolled his eyes at him, “Come on, she was cute, like beyond cute! Don’t say you didn’t notice.”

“I didn’t notice,” said Remus casually, “What I did notice was her giving you a run for your money.”

Sirius chuckled, “You’ve got that right.”

Remus opened the box the woman had given him, inside was his Lemon Spice cupcake with marshmallow frosting.  Sirius watched him as he lifted the cupcake from the box and took a bite.  Bright yellow sparks flew from the cupcake encircling all of Remus’s head in a great web on sparks.  The cupcake was delicious and Remus decided a golden headdress was a small price to pay for such a delicious cupcake. He smiled over at Sirius as he chewed.

“And you wouldn’t let me keep my stars,” Sirius mused. 

Remus grinned at him and they kept walking down Diagon Alley, people laughing at Remus’s yellow cage of a head and staring at Sirius as they passed.  Remus smiled to himself as they walked, his best friend was free, and was coming to live with him and his son.  It was a good feeling, Remus decided, to be this content and happy with the world.  The one problem still remained, however, with Harry. He was somewhere in the muggle world, alone, and confused.   _ We will find him _ , Remus vowed,  _ we will find him and bring him home.  _  And with this resolution safely in his heart, Remus Lupin finished his cupcake.


	9. A New Home

“Well, this is it,” said Remus.  He’d stopped outside flat 5C, his keys in his hands looking awkward.

“Alright,” said Sirius, waiting.  After their lunch, Remus had gone with Sirius to Gringotts to get some gold out of his volt, to Madam Malkin's to get some new robes, and a variety of other places.  Sirius had needed quite a lot of things and his arms were getting tired from holding all of the parcels and packages.  They were now at Remus’s flat.  

“Just-” Moony’s face was beginning to turn red, “I know you remember how I was like a Hogwarts.  Just remember that I have a son who’s barely two years old,”

“Moony, it’s all right, no judgment,” Sirius was grinning at him.

Taking a deep breath, Remus put the key in the lock and opened the door.

The flat was well lit and smelled like honey and lavender.  There was a mirror hanging over the fireplace, and an obviously new couch as the centerpiece of the living room they had just walked into.  Sirius could see a kitchen off to the right and a hallway that must have led to the bedrooms.  There was a puzzle, half done, on the floor in front of the fireplace, and a tremendous amount of toys and books scattered about the floor.  There was a Gryffindor banner hanging in the kitchen, and a calendar with clearly marked full moons hanging by the front door.  Remus hustled him in, taking some of his packages and putting them on the dining room table. 

“Moony,” Sirius said softly, “This is wonderful,” he smiled at his friend, “It actually looks like someone lives here.  Look!” he pointed to the couch, laughing, “Laundry!  Oh, Moony, this is brilliant,”

“I haven’t got a guest room,” said Remus, apologetically, “But, it’s home,”

Sirius finished putting his parcels on the table and turned to Moony, “Thank you,” he said.  Hoping he knew just how much he meant it.  Remus was his sanctuary, his home.  Remus was the one person in this world who not only cared for him, but understood him.  He understood better than anyone what Sirius had gone through.  Was still going through.   _ Hold on to Harry, _ he thought almost desperately.  A thought had been trying to enter his brain all day, ever since those final words at the end of his hearing had deemed him a free man.  He knew the thought would bring him pain, he know that when it hit, he wouldn’t be good for much.  _ Hold on to Harry _ , it had been keeping the thought at bey all day. 

“I’ve got blankets,” said Remus who was flitting about the room, hastily picking up toys and dropping them again.

“Leave it,” 

“No, see, I’ve actually got things under control here, you see,” Remus was still running about, his hair (which needed trimming) was flying out behind him as he disappeared down the corridor with an armload of toys.  He returned almost immediately, this time with an armload of blankets, which he then dropped halfway to the couch, which was still covered in laundry.

“Yes, I see you have everything under control,” said Sirius, bemused.  He knew Remus was frantic in-side, desperate to hide the messy parts of his life, but Sirius was so grateful.  Beyond grateful for everything Remus was giving him, not just a couch and a home, but entertainment.  Honestly, when his hair was that long, he couldn’t not be comical.

“I see you’ve got everything under control, perfectly planned,” said Sirius smirking at him.

Remus looked up, saw Sirius’s smirk, and blanched, “You little-” he threw the rest of the blankets at Sirius.  He started to laugh then, and threw the blankets back at him, they came unfolded in the air in a great  _ whoosh _ and one landed directly on top of Remus’s head, making him look like a very fluffy, blue, muggle ghost.

“This isn’t funny,” said Remus from under the blanket. But Sirius couldn’t stop laughing.  _ It’s either laugh or cry _ , he thought and he knew he was in danger of doing both.  He pulled up the blanket and joined Remus under it.  His hair had come forward making him look like a madman from one of their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. 

“You could make a little home in here,” said Sirius, smiling.  Remus smiled back.  The nervous energy he’d been carrying seemed to diminish somewhat.  He was looking at Sirius in a way Sirius hadn’t seen before, but before Sirius could get a handle on it, Remus had pulled the blanket off of them.

“Look, I’ve got to pick up Draco from school,” said Remus, dropping the blanket onto the couch, “Do you want to come?”

Sirius shifted.  He knew he’d have to meet the Malfoy boy -  _ Draco _ , he corrected himself - at some point soon but he was scared to.  The last child of that age Sirius had seen had been Harry.  He’d gone to Godric’s Hollow on Halloween night.   _ Stop _ .  The sensible voice in his head made him shake that thought away.  It wasn’t time yet, he couldn’t relive that particular moment just yet.  He needed to focus on what was in front of him.

“Sirius,” said Remus, looking at him nervously, “Do you want to come with me to pick up Draco?”

“No,” said Sirius, a little too quickly, “I- I’ll just stay here if you don’t mind.  I’ll fold the laundry,” he grinned weakly. 

Remus put his hand on his shoulder, “Don’t think too much,” he said.  Then he was gone, leaving Sirius alone in the flat.

* * *

By the time Remus got back, Sirius had not only folded and put away the laundry, but he’d done up a camp bed on the couch, cleaned off the dining room table of all the parcels, and had begun attempting to cook dinner.  That was hard, he’d never been a bad cook, but he’d never been a good one either and Remus didn’t have a whole lot of foods to choose from.

“Hello?” said Remus as he entered.

Sirius came out into the living room.  Remus had a child’s backpack over one shoulder and holding on to his hand was…

“Draco, this is Sirius, can you say hello?”

The boy was hiding behind Remus’s leg.  Remus put the backpack on the ground and knelt next to him, “Draco, this is one of my friends, and did you know something else?” the boy shook his head, “He’s related to you, he’s your mummy’s cousin,”

Sirius’s heart seemed to stop.  This boy standing in front of him  _ was _ his kin, his blood, his family.  He knelt down looking at the boy.  Yes, there it was, those unmistakable Black eyes.  The boy was regarding him with caution.

“Hello,” said Sirius softly, “I’m Sirius,”

“I’m Draco,” said the boy, then after a moment, “Do you know Dumble?”

Sirius laughed, “Do you mean Professor Dumbledore?  Yes I know him, I like him a lot, do you?” 

The boy nodded, then seeming to think that Sirius wasn’t as interesting as he’d first thought, ran off into the flat and plopped himself in front of the fireplace.  The unfinished puzzle was still there, “Daddy!” he cried, looking at Remus, “Let’s do da puzzle!” And he picked up a piece, turning it over and over in his hands as if inspecting it.

“One moment,” called Remus, straightening up.  “Well, he doesn’t hate you,” he said to Sirius, “That’s a start,”

“He calls you ‘Daddy’!” said Sirius incredulously.

“Yeah,” said Moony, smiling down at the boy, “He’s made me a father,”

The rest of the evening passed without event.  Remus and Draco did an excellent job of keeping Sirius’s mind away from dangerous territory.  The two of them made a nice pair, Sirius thought.  Fatherhood certainly suited Remus and Draco listened to him.  After Draco had gone to sleep, Remus poured them both a glass of wine.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus asked, handing Sirius his glass and sitting down next to him on the couch.

Sirius feigned ignorance, “Talk about what?”

“You don’t have to, you know, I just thought you might want to get somethings off your chest,”

Sirius took a great gulp of wine.  “Moony,” he began, but stopped.  He didn’t have words yet.  He was processing everything, “I woke up this morning in cell in the Ministry as a suspected criminal, and I’m going to fall asleep tonight as a free man with my best friend down the hall.  I should be happy, I should be jumping for joy, but,” he sighed deeply, not meeting Remus’s eyes, “I can’t help feel responsible,”

“It’s not your fault,” said Remus calmly, “You did everything you could,”

“And it wasn’t good enough,” the anger that had briefly took him after the trial, the anger that had been trying to get out all day was boiling.  “I did everything I could and it wasn’t enough! Do you know how that feels? To do your best and try your hardest and still come up short?”

“Yes,” Sirius looked at him, those cool grey eyes looked back, full of understanding and pain, “I did everything I could to help the Order,” said Moony, slowly, ”But it wasn’t good enough, everyone suspected me.  Did you know I heard about Lily and James’s death through the Daily Prophet?” Sirius just stared at him.  He hadn’t known, “I found out the same way everyone else did.  People told me to celebrate because Voldemort was gone, but I couldn’t even protect my best friend when he needed me.  Lily and James’s death is as much your fault as it is mine,”

The anger boiling in Sirius’s chest seemed to melt away.  Sirius tried to find words to say to Remus, to tell him how sorry he was, how grateful he was to have him as a friend, but none came.

“I’ve got something for you,” said Remus after a long silence, and he stood up.

“What is it?” Sirius asked.  He watched as Remus disappeared into the kitchen.  He came back a moment later carrying a bottle, he handed it to Sirius.

“Draft of dreamless sleep,” he said, “I picked it up while you were trying to flirt with Madam Malkin, thought you could use it,”

Sirius could have cried.  “Thank you,” he said, “I don’t know what my dreams will bring me, but I can’t assume anything good, thank you, just, thank you,”

Sirius drank the dreamless sleep potion that night, he wasn’t ready for dreams. In Azkaban they’d been horrible, living nightmares that would leave him weak and shaking.  Without the Dementors guarding his every move, Sirius was sure they’d be better, but he was also sure that they would not be enjoyable.  The thought he’d been trying to chase away would surely catch up to him in his dreams.  _ Hold on to Harry _ , he thought as he lay on Remus’s couch, staring up at the ceiling,  _ hold on to Harry, so we can bring him home _ .  The potion kicked in, and he was asleep.


	10. Sirius Black, Innocent

_ News from the Wizengamot shocked reporters who waited anxiously outside the Ministry of Magic for information regarding the trial of Sirius Black.  Black, who was arrested last November for the murder of twelve muggles and a wizard, was sent to Azkaban without a trail, one of the many who did not receive a trail following the downfall of You Know Who. The Prophet followed the story closely last week when we learned that Black had been taken from Azkaban and prepped for a trial with the Wizengamot.   _

_ “We received a piece of evidence that could not be overlooked,” stated Barty Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, “We will always comply with the law and when new evidence is presented such as the case of Sirius Black, we cannot undermine its worth.”  The Ministry did not give further information about this new piece of evidence.  _

_ Ministry officials emerged after the trial stating that Sirius Black had been cleared of his charges.  These charges included the murder of thirteen people, a crime many believe him guilty of because of the many eye witnesses (all muggles, unavailable for comment).  Black was also found innocent of being a leader of You Know Who’s followers, or Death Eaters. “Black was never a Death Eater, we all should have known that,” stated Amelia Bones, a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, “He was a valued member of our team.” _

_ Black, who worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement prior to his arrest, was unavailable for comment. “Let the poor man rest,” said Bones, “He’s been through enough these past few days.” _

_ Mrs. Pettigrew, the mother of Peter Pettigrew, whom Black was accused of killing, was also unavailable for comment.  “Such information is confidential at the moment,” said Crouch when asked about the hard evidence regarding Black’s murder of Pettigrew on November the first of last year.  _

_ While the Wizengamot has cleared Black of his charges, the Prophet remains unconvinced of Black’s innocence and urges the magical community to give Black a wide berth should any come across him. _

* * *

“Well this is ridiculous!” shouted Sirius across the breakfast table.  Draco giggled at Sirius’s outburst, “‘The Prophet remains unconvinced of Black’s innocence and urges the magical community to give Black a wide berth’, what on earth are they playing at?”

“It’s the Prophet, they never get things right,” said Remus, calmly.

“But I was cleared!” said Sirius, bits of cereal flying across the table, “I got off, I’ve been released, I’m not a murderer and I’m not a criminal!”

“I know,” said Remus, “But your trial was sealed - confidential, to everyone else you could have just been a really good liar,”

Sirius scoffed and threw the paper back on to the table.

“Look at it this way, you’re not even on the front page, so who really is going to read it?” Remus said.

Sirius glared at him, “I don’t know whether to be happy or offended that my trial didn’t make the front page,” he chuckled at himself, took a deep breath, and continued eating.

“You a crim’nal, Sis?” asked Draco.  Remus snorted into his bowl.  

Sirius looked agast and turned to him, “No, I’m  _ not _ a criminal,” he said slowly and Remus was pleased to see only amusement in Sirius’s eyes, “And my name is Sirius.  Can you say that?”

“Siss,” said Draco. Remus put his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Sirius,” he said slowly.

“Sis-sis,” said Draco, clearly trying hard.

“No, you’re not getting it,” said Sirius, “It’s Si-ri-us, can you try?”

“Sis-rus,” said Draco.

“Draco,” said Remus, cutting in and still trying hard not to laugh, “How about you call him ‘Padfoot’?  Is that easier?”

“Pa’foo’,”

Sirius banged his head against the table.  Draco giggled again.  Sirius turned his head, still resting on the table to look at Draco, “Call me whatever you like, alright?”

“Okay, Sis,”

“Kids,” Sirius muttered across the table at Remus, but he was smiling.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy threw the newspaper down onto the table. The page showed a small picture of Sirius Black, grinning widely as he walked from Courtroom 4, cleared his charges.  The article had been short and uninformative, at least to the two of them.  

“Don’t get violent now,” said Snape, as Lucius fumed.

“You know there’s only a handful of us left, Snape,” said Lucius, “We’ve got to stick together, keep our heads down.”

“You had been doing that just fine without my help,” said Snape, not looking up from his copy of  _ The Quibbler. _

“Yes, I was!” said Lucius, angrily, “Until my wife disappeared with my son and a load of Aurors showed up at my door!”

“You should have let them in,” said Snape conversationally.

“And get tried and sent to Azkaban? No, I’ll leave that for Bella and Barty.  I can get things done while I’m out here, I can regroup, reform, build our defenses again.”

“You can,” said Snape, still not looking up from the magazine, “But will you?”  Lucius said nothing, “You’ve had six months to regroup and plan, but you let Karkaroff escape to Durmstrang, I hear he’s been taken on as their Dark Arts Professor for the coming term.”  Snape looked up, finally meeting Lucius’s eyes, “You haven’t done anything, Lucius, you’ve sat at home,”

“What have you done?” snapped Lucius, furiously.

“More than you know,” said Snape, lowering his eyes to the magazine again. 

There was a silence while Lucius fumed, “Why do you read that thing?” he said, glaring at  _ The Quibbler _ ’s front cover.

Snape didn’t look up, “There’s more to learn from nonsense then there is from sense.” He said quietly.  They finished eating in silence, Lucius still annoyed at the Prophet.  Sirius Black had been cleared, ministry officials had tried to arrest him (Lucius), his wife was gone, his son was gone.  Lucius was alone, and he didn’t like being alone.  An anger was burning deep inside him, and he needed an outlet.  Snape was no good, he had been the only one to keep calm after the Dark Lord had fallen, going quietly into hiding.  The ministry was after Lucius, after he’d carefully avoided accusations and had started worming his way into the ministry’s pocket. 

“I can’t have a wanted criminal living in my house,” said Snape, “I want you gone by next weekend.”  He still did not look up from his magazine. “I want to help you Lucius, but there is only so much I can do before you put us both in danger.”

Lucius fumed, but he didn’t say anything.  He knew the delicate situation he was in right now, and he knew that it would only get worse if he lost his temper.  He bit his tongue and looked down at the Prophet again.   _ Sirius Black, Innocent _ stared up at him.  He didn’t know why he was so angry about the Black trial, but he was.  He had never known if Black had been one of them, but having him as a scapegoat had been very convenient.  But he couldn’t do that anymore, Black was no longer in Azkaban, he was- where?  A thought started to work it’s way through Lucius's mind.  Where had Black gone?  Not to his mother’s, surely, it was common knowledge that they hated each other.  Regulus was dead, and even if he hadn’t been, the brothers hated each other, it was like they were in competition for who could hate the other the most.  Lucius thought, his wife’s family hadn’t been that large, in fact besides Narcissa and Bella, Black had only one other cousin.   _ The one who married the muggle _ , he thought, his mind working.  

When his wife had left, it had been in the middle of the night, gone without a trace, and she’d taken Draco with him.  He’d spent a month looking for them, lying to his friends that Narcissa was just “under the weather”, and then the Ministry had turned up on his doorstep to arrest him and Black had been freed.  There was no way in hell that these things were not related, they had to be, somehow.  Had Narcissa turned him in?  This thought was ludicrous beyond belief, but it did make sense.  But if she’d turned him in she must have turned herself in too.   _ No _ , he thought,  _ there wasn’t anything in the paper’s about it. _  Unless she’d gone into hiding.   _ Yes, _ she must have.  And if she’d gone into hiding, she would have taken Draco with her.  And she couldn’t have gone to any of her friends, no they wouldn’t have her, they would have handed her back to Lucius.  But, if she’d gone to her sister...

Lucius made up his mind.  He had to find out.  Andromeda Black was no Death Eater.   _ That filthy, conniving, muggle-loving scum _ , he thought angrily.  He would find her, and with her would be his wife, his son, and Sirius Black.  He wasn’t sure yet how Black fit into the picture but he was sure they were there, they had to be there.  He had to find them.  The one question remained, was  _ how? _


	11. The Pause

_ Narcissa, _

_ Draco is well and flourishing, we grow more comfortable with each other every day. He is loving school, his best friend at the moment is a sweet little girl, she is all he talks about.  He does talk more, though considerably less for a child of his age.  I try to engage him in conversation as best as I can. _

_ I have Sirius Black living with us now that he has been cleared of his charges.  The added company I think is helping Draco’s state of mind and conversational skills.  He’s still not toilet trained but we’re working on it at home and at school.  _

_ Enclosed is a drawing Draco did at school of a dragon and a knight.  He has quite the imagination. I’ve also included a muggle photo of him that they took at school, his smile warms my heart whenever I see it and I hope it will be a comfort to you. _

_ Mad-Eye Moody gave me the name you are currently going by.  I hope this letter finds you safely.  Please write to Draco when you have a chance, he is missing you terribly. _

_ All the best, _

_ Remus _

* * *

_ Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_ The school boy inside me still wants to call you Professor, so forgive me for the lack of familiarity.  I am writing with an inquiry, one I would much rather discuss in person.  When would be a good time to meet with you this week?  A friendly cup of tea is all I’m asking.  Let me know and I’ll be there, I have yet to acquire any type of permanent engagement. _

_ Thank you in advance, _

_ Sirius Black _

* * *

_ Sirius, _

_ I would be delighted to have you over for tea.  How does two o’clock on Saturday sound? _

_ All the best, _

_ Albus _

* * *

_ My dear cousin, _

_ I’m so sorry I saw you so briefly after your trial the other day.  I miss you very much.  Why don’t you come over for dinner on Saturday?  6 o’clock?  I know Ted and Dora would love to see you too.  If Saturday doesn’t work, let me know what does?  If you run into Remus, have him come along as well, it’ll do him good to get out of the house. _

_ Love, _

_ Andy _

* * *

_ Andy, _

_ I would love to have dinner with you and yours.  Remus will be coming, even though he doesn’t know it yet.  We will also have another in our company, so we will be three.  I’ll explain when I see you. _

_ Love, _

_ Sirius _

* * *

“Well, you’ve got quite a day on Saturday don’t you?” Sirius had just finished telling Remus about his tea and dinner plans.

“Yeah, I guess I have,” said Sirius.  The two of them were having their nightly glass of wine.  Draco, who still was calling Sirius, ‘Sis’, had insisted Sirius read him a bedtime story.  Sirius had looked scared but had gladly read him  _ Babbity Rabbity and the Hopping Stump _ . Draco had been disappointed that Sirius didn’t do the voices.

“Andy wants you to come along for dinner, too,” said Sirius smiling at him, “Says you need to get out of the house,”

“What?” Remus felt a little hurt at that, “I work, I have a son, I get out of the house plenty!” Though if he was being honest with himself he did sometimes crave adult interaction.

“It’ll be a good time,” said Sirius, grinning.  Over the past week Sirius had seemed to settle into life with him.  There was a natural rhythm between them, a rhythm that must have started at school and they’d picked it back up.  Sirius himself still seemed to be getting better, though Remus knew he’d taken the dreamless sleep potion every night since he’d been there.  This worried him more than it should have.  Remus could tell that Sirius was pushing something back, pushing something away, and he was worried what would happen when it finally caught up to him.

On outward appearances though, Sirius seemed to have plunked back into his normal self.  He was making jokes, he was laughing.  Whatever worry Remus had for him was overshadowed by the joy of having Sirius back in his life.  He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed him until he had him back.  When they were together it was so easy to pretend that nothing had changed.  Instead of sitting in his flat with his son down the hall, they could be sitting in the Gryffindor common room with James passed out on the couch next to them, or lounging on the grounds after they’d finished their exams.  It was like old times.

Remus looked over at his best friend.  He was sipping his wine contentedly.  A book was open in his lap, though he wasn’t reading it.  His hair was clean and no longer the tangled mess it had been, though it was still long, falling into his face as he took another sip of wine.  Remus couldn’t stop looking at him.  He was so strong, so brave, and yet so broken.  Remus didn’t know what was going on in Sirius’s mind, and he wanted to help.  But he know that Sirius would ask for help when he needed it.  He was so stubborn, so reckless, but he did know when to ask for help.

“So, been on any dates lately, Moony?” asked Sirius suddenly, turning to him, a mischievous grin on his face.  His cheeks were pink from the wine.

“What do you mean?” he asked, eyeing Sirius.  This was territory they did not go into - ever.  They’d never talked about their love lives, apart from James falling head over heals for Lily, and the obvious drama of which heart Sirius had broken most recently.  But never Remus’s love-life.  He didn’t have a love-life, apart from the day dreams inside his head.

“I mean, what lady friends do you have?” Sirius was grinning wildly at him, “Or maybe a bloke or two?” Remus could feel the color draining from his face.   _ How did he know? _  Sirius started laughing.  “James always suspected, and by that look on your face, I’d say he was right,” he looked very pleased with himself.

Remus struggled to gain his composure, “How long have you known?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“I’d say it was considered fact from about fifth year on.  Ever since I made out with Emmeline Vance after that Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and you called me disgusting,”

“Well you are disgusting,” said Remus, his face growing hot.

“Well yeah, but, most blokes cheer their best friends on when they finally get with the girl they’ve been after for a year,”

“You were not after her for a year,” Remus shot back, “You took a fancy to her all of three days before that Quidditch match.  She was the one who fancied you for a year.  And you went and broke her heart,”

“She broke my heart!” said Sirius, defensively, “She wouldn’t invite me to Slughorn’s party,”

“Like you ever wanted to go to Slughorn’s party,”

“I wanted to go to that one!  That was the one where Lily took Snape and James got all upset and went on a rampage in the forest.  The number of trees he barreled into, he broke both antler’s that night.  I would have much rather been at the party away from all that drama,”

“What? And left me to handle James in that state,” Remus was grinning, “If I recall the two of you sneaked into Hogsmeade and got drunk at the Hogs Head,”

“Oh yeah,” Sirius was grinning too, “And you got all mad at us for sneaking out, said we were in enough trouble already, why were we in trouble again?”

“You took Snape’s pants off after our OWLs,” said Remus, “I think you were still serving detention for that when we got back for sixth year,”

“Yeah, we were,” said Sirius, “And now look at us.  We could go take Snape’s pants off right now and no one would be around to put us in detention,”

“I’d really hoped we’d moved past taking Snape’s pants off,” said Remus cooly, “It’s not something I ever really enjoyed,”

Sirius laughed.  Remus did too, but it was a little forced.  Sirius had known that Remus was gay for years apparently.  Remus had often day dreamed about what it would be like to tell Sirius, he’d played through all of Sirius’s reactions and how to handle them, but he’d never thought of a scenario where he already knew.  It was satisfying but very anti-climactic.

That night Remus dreamed of Hogwarts. Hogwarts and its large sloping lawns, the lake which at night was so black and still, it looked like stone. The four of them, sneaking down in James’s invisibility cloak on their final night in the castle. James leading the way down the lawns, the cloak forgotten in the blackness. Peter worriedly looking back up at the castle wondering if they'd be caught. James laughing that they couldn't get into trouble now - they had almost graduated. Sirius being the first to strip down to his boxers and dive into the lake. Sirius splashing the rest of them, yelling to at them to get in. Sirius’s skin shining in the moonlight, his laughter carrying across the water but getting lost amongst the trees. Sirius’s hair getting in his eyes, getting everywhere as he swam. Sirius climbing out just to dive back in again and again and again. James finally saying he'd had enough and lounging by the lake with Peter while Remus and Sirius continued to swim. Sirius splashing Remus so hard his glasses came off. Sirius apologizing profusely and spending the next half hour searching for them in the mud. Sirius walking from the water, glistening wet, hair and cloth clinging to him as he handed Remus back his glasses. Sirius becoming a dog and shaking, splattering the others wet again. Sirius and James romping for the last time as dog and stag on the grounds as they made their way back up to the castle. Sirius complaining that he was tired and leaning on Remus as they climbed the many steps up to Gryffindor tower. Peter going up to bed early, calling the rest of them mental for continuing the night. James falling asleep in an armchair while Sirius lost his third game of wizard's chess to Remus. Sirius confessing his fears of losing James to Lily. Remus comforting Sirius telling him that they would always be four. They'd always be the Marauders. 

Remus woke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was. The dream had been so vivid. But it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. Remus put his face in his hands, trying to clear his mind. He hadn't thought about that night in a long time. It was painful. They had left Hogwarts for the real world and they were pulled into a war they'd barely been a part of. The Order had grown, everyone had been helping. Sirius and James had become aurors, James and Lily got married and had Harry. And then the war had ended, giving so many people so many good things and taking everything Remus had away from him. Remus took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He still had Sirius. He now had Draco. And Padfoot would talk to Dumbledore about getting Harry. There was hope. Remus laid back in bed, the silence of the flat all around him. His mind was racing with thoughts of the war, of Hogwarts, of Sirius, but eventually he slept. 


	12. Before

Sirius arrived at Hogwarts early on Saturday.  Term hadn’t let out yet and there were students milling about on the grounds, enjoying the warm late spring weather. A few of them turned and whispered to their friends as he passed, but he ignored them.  Dumbledore greeted him in the entrance hall.  

“Sirius,” he said, warmly, extending his hand.

“Hello, Professor,” said Sirius, taking his hand and shaking it.  He was nervous.  He’d spent the entire ride there trying to figure out exactly how he was going to talk to Dumbledore about this.  He wasn’t even sure Dumbledore would object, but it was still awkward.

“Let’s go make a nice cup of tea,” said Dumbledore, leading the way up the marble steps.  Sirius couldn’t not look around.  Everything was the same, and yet, it was different, small things, things he couldn’t even pin point.   _ But maybe _ , he reasoned with himself, _ it’s me who’s different _ .  Five years.  It had been five years since he’d stepped foot in that castle. The last time he’d been here, he’d been a different man, living in a different world, with a different life ahead of him.  Trying to push away the thoughts of longing and pain, he followed Dumbledore up through the castle.

“So,” said Dumbledore, once they’d finally made it to his office, and Dumbledore had poured them tea, “How can I help you?”

Sirius took a deep breath, decided not to beat around the bush, and said, “I want to take care of Harry,” Dumbledore didn’t look remotely surprised.  He merely sat there, his hands clasped in front of him, studying Sirius.  “I’m his godfather,” Sirius continued, “James and Lily trusted me to take care of him should anything happen to them.  I know that you’ve ‘secured’ him somewhere with a muggle family, but seriously, he should be with his own people, shouldn’t he? I mean,” he faltered, then started up again, “I’m his legal guardian, I should be able to take care of him.  What do you think?” he finished, lamely.

Dumbledore continued looking at Sirius for a long moment, then said, “Do you know why Harry survived when Voldemort tried to kill him?”

Sirius was startled.  He hadn’t really thought about it before now.  It had been wonderful, yes, but there had been so many other things going on that he hadn’t stopped to ask why.  Feeling embarrassed, he shook his head.

“When Voldemort arrived at the Potter’s house on Halloween of last year, he killed both Lily and James.  Lily Potter, however died protecting Harry.  She would not give him up.  Voldemort tried to kill Harry but Lily got in the way, she protected him until her dying breath.  A phenomenon happened that has not happened in a very long time.  Do you know anything of blood magic, Sirius?’

Sirius shook his head again, he was feeling rather numb.

“Blood magic is old and very difficult to use, however it is also extremely powerful.  Lily died to save Harry and that formed a bond between them.  A bond of protection.  When Voldemort turned his wand on Harry the bond had sealed and Voldemort could not harm him.  Harry is currently living with Lily’s sister and her family because,” he sighed heavily, “Because Voldemort cannot touch him while Harry can still make a home with the same blood that died to protect him,”

Dumbledore stopped talking.  Sirius stared at him, he couldn’t fully understand what Dumbledore was saying. Finally he said, “But Voldemort’s gone, isn’t he?  So anyplace without Lily’s blood would be just as safe, wouldn’t it?”

Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself, “Do you seriously believe him gone, Sirius?” he asked casually, “A wizard who has explored the Dark Arts so thoroughly and gain so much power as he did, to have truly died in that way?  No,” he shook his head, “Voldemort still lives on, somewhere, somehow, and when he returns to full power, and believe me, Sirius, he will, his first target will be Harry,”

Sirius’s heart was pounding in his chest, “But if he’s living with muggles, how will he be able to protect himself? They’re no match for Voldemort, surely, it is not better to have him surrounded by aurors? Order members? People who can fight Voldemort should he regain power?”

Dumbledore was shaking his head again, looking at Sirius very solemnly indeed, “The protection that lives in Harry’s veins is more powerful than a hundred aurors.  He is safest with his family, even if they are muggles.  I do not wish to hurt you, Sirius, but you cannot protect Harry as you would like to,”

“But I’m his godfather!  Who are you to stay that I can’t protect Harry?!” Sirius was fuming.   _ This isn’t right _ , he thought bitterly, trying to remain calm.

“Sirius,” Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet him, “I am sorry but there is nothing more I can help you with.  You must come to terms with the fact at Harry is safe and healthy and there is no more you can do for him,”

* * *

“How’d it go?” asked Remus back at the flat.  

Sirius scowled and slumped down on the sofa. “Not well,” he said, still angry, “Dumbledore is keeping Harry with the muggles because that’s where he’s ‘safest’,” Draco came out of his room at the sound of Sirius’s voice.

“Okay,” said Remus slowly.  Sirius could feel his eyes on him but did not look around.  Draco climbed up on the couch with him, he snuggled into Sirius’s chest and started sucking his thumb.  Sirius looked down at the boy cuddled into him and smiled, his anger started ebbing away.

“Dumbledore says that Harry is safest with the member of the family most closely related to Lily,” Sirius explained, “So he’s living with Lily’s sister and her family. Apparently when Lily-” he stopped not knowing the words, “Apparently, on Halloween, old blood magic kicked in and now Harry’s protected by it,”

“So, he doesn’t want you taking him?” Remus said, “But what power does Dumbledore have? You’re his legal guardian, can’t you just take him?”

“Because Harry was given to muggles, he has no legal wizarding guardian.  In order for me to get parentage, I’d have to go through the Ministry of Magic, which could take months if not years, they don’t exactly have a system for this sort of thing,” Sirius took a deep breath, “It’s not looking good, Moony,”

“It’s okay, Sis,” said Draco, cuddling into him more.  Sirius smiled down at the boy and stroked his blonde head. “Can you read to me?” he looked up at Sirius with those damn Black eyes, innocence painted all over his face.  

Sirius melted.   _ This child will be the death of me _ , he thought, then said, “Of course I’ll read to you, go get the book and bring it back here,” 

Sirius caught Remus’s eye as Draco hurried off to get the book.  “It’s okay, Sis,” said Remus, grinning broadly.  Sirius threw a pillow at him.

* * *

 

Harry was still on Sirius’s mind when they showed up at Andy’s house for dinner, but he tried to push the gloomy thoughts out of the way.  Andy’s house was small, but cozy, with a large front yard and a garden in the back.  Andy hugged him when she opened the door.  “I’ve missed you,” she said, squeezing him tightly.

Sirius introduced everyone to Draco, and Remus set about the task of explaining his presence while not saying too much to make the boy uncomfortable.  They were rescued from that task rather quickly however, because Dora turned up, grabbed Draco by the hand and told him to come play dolls with her.  He agreed and the two of them disappeared upstairs.

“She really needs company,” said Andy, shaking her head and smiling.  Ted came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and smiling at them.  He announced that they were having salmon for dinner, but he’d made mac and cheese for the kids, just in case. 

Andy poured some wine and the adults meandered in the dining room chatting, Ted popping in and out as he made dinner.  The salmon was smelling extraordinarily good.  When dinner was finally ready, they called the kids downstairs.  Dora had painted Draco’s nails green.  He ran up to Sirius, proudly showing him his nails.

“We match, Sis!” he said excitedly, and Sirius grinned, looking down at his own finger nails, currently painted his usual black.

“We do match, Draco,” he said, winking, “Let’s eat,”

The food was delicious.  Dora promptly refused to eat any of the salmon.  Remus was able to coax Draco into trying a little bit, but he spat it out and stuck to the potatoes and the mac and cheese for the rest of the meal.

Sirius was feeling very happy.  The disappointment and gloom about not having a clear plan to get Harry was still there, but he was enjoying himself.  He’d forgotten how much he liked having normal family time, he’d forgotten what it was like to be around people who cared about him but never needed to say it.  Remus and Draco were great, but the memories of the war still hung heavily around them when they were alone.   _ Except last night _ , though Sirius smiling.  Getting Moony to blush had always been an achievement, he was always so even tempered that man, but Sirius wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Moony blush as hard as he’d done last night.  Still, it was relaxing being in a group like this.  _ I need to do this more often _ , he reminded himself, smiling around at their little group. The kids made it all the more fun.  Dora was as snarky as ever, and Draco had been his innocent little self.  Draco had fallen asleep in his chair, his head on the table, his fork still in his hand.

“Should we take him home, do you think?” asked Sirius.

“No,” said Remus, smiling, “I’ll take him to the couch.”  Remus scooped the boy up in his arms and laid him down on the couch.  Draco stirred slightly, but closed his eyes again once Remus had put a blanket over him.

They started clearing the table.  The kitchen wasn’t quite big enough for everyone, though, so Sirius offered to dig up a board game or a pack of cards while he waited.  Andy pointed him to a chest of drawers by the front door. 

“Exploding snap alright?” he called.

“Fine,” came the muffled voice of Andy from the kitchen.  Sirius grabbed the game and went back into the living room.  He sat down on the couch with Draco fast asleep on it.  He was such a sweet little boy, he was so young, so innocent.  He stroked Draco’s hair, softly.  They had the same eyes.  He had always hated his family (with the exception of Andy) and had always hated how much he  _ looked _ like a Black, but this little boy was his family.  They had the same eyes.  He hated his own a little less.

Sirius’s revery was broken by a knock on the door.  “I’ll get it,” he called into the kitchen where Remus, Andy, and Ted had set up a very effective assembly line.  Dora had disappeared upstairs again.

Still smiling inwardly, the warmth of the evening over taking his whole body, Sirius opened the door.  The warmth drained from him in an instant.  Lucius Malfoy stood on the doorstep, his wand pointing right between Sirius’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I messed up Tonk's age, she should be more like 7/8 right now, not 5. Ahh well go with it.  
> 2) I'm really bad at leaving notes - hence not writing them previously  
> 3) Thanks for reading!  
> 4) Because this is YouTube you should like, share, and subscribe! (shameless plug, sorry)


	13. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Warning: Homophobic slurs and PG-13 nouns

“REMUS!”

The call cut right through Remus’s heart.   _ Draco _ , he thought immediately,  _ something's wrong with Draco _ .  He extracted himself from the kitchen, his heart beating a mile a minute.  Out into the living room he ran and found - nothing wrong.  Draco was still fast asleep on the couch, his thumb had found it’s way into his mouth and the green fingernails looked adorable clutching at the blanket Remus had laid on top of him.  His heart slowed down a little.   _ Why did Sirius call, then? _  Curiously he poked his head around the corner that led to the front door. It was closed, but he could hear fevered voices, and see the silhouettes of two people standing on the other side of it.  Remus crept closer to the door.  His mind and body seemed to have snapped back into the state of awareness that always overtook him on an Order mission. 

“Where is she?” came a harsh voice from behind the door.  Remus froze, he was sure he knew that voice.  

And then came Sirius, his voice shaking but firm, “I don’t know where she is, I haven’t seen since I went to Azkaban,”

“Liar,” said the cold voice, “Tell me where she is, Black, or I swear I will curse you worse than the Longbottoms,”

“I am not lying,” said Sirius.   _ Why isn’t he fighting? _ thought Remus, for it sounded as if Sirius was being held at wand point.  He looked around and spotted Sirius’s wand on the coffee table next to a set of Exploding Snap.   _ Damn _ .  “I don’t know where she is,” Sirius said again, “You need to leave, now,” his voice was forceful, then…

“Crucio,” the voice did not shout, but was low and full of hatred.  Sirius screamed. A blood curtailing, high pitched, terrified scream.  Remus stood petrified as he watched Sirius’s silhouette crumple.  Springing into action, Remus drew his wand and flung open the door.

“Expelliarmus!” he roared.  Lucius Malfoy’s wand flew out of his hand and Remus caught it.

“You,” he said coldly, advancing on Remus, “How are you involved in all of this?  Where is my wife?”

Remus pointed his own wand at Lucius, making him stop, “I don’t know where your wife is, Malfoy,” he said, “You need to leave, now!”

His heart was pounding in his chest, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Sirius dragging himself out of the way, panting heavily.  Lucius advanced on Remus who took an involuntary step back, he realized Lucius was trying to get a look into the house, he’d left the door mostly open.  Remus side-stepped, getting between Lucius and the door, his wand still pointing at Lucius’s heart.  

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” said Remus, trying to distract him, trying to get him to focus on something other than what was in the house, “I hear there’s a warrant out for your arrest, why aren’t you hiding like a good little boy?”

It worked. Lucius’s eyes snapped back to Remus’s, “I am here,” he growled, “To get my wife and my son back, they disappeared in the middle of the night and nothing gives that bitch the right to walk out on me like I’m a-” he stopped, eyeing Remus, looking him up and down, “Like I’m some low life, faggot, werewolf,” he spat. 

Remus raised his wand to point between Lucius’s eyes, “It’s dangerous to insult the man who has your cornered, Malfoy,” he said calmly.  His heart was beating in his chest and he was feeling slightly sick,  _ he’s looking for Draco _ , but he didn’t let it show.  The two of them stood there, staring at each other then-

“Daddy?” Draco’s small, innocent, child voice came floating down the hall and out into the front yard.  Remus’s heart seemed to stop.

Lucius’s mouth split into a sick, evil, grin, “So you  _ were _ lying,” he said softly, then he called, “Draco, Daddy’s here, Daddy’s come to take you-”

“Shut up!” Remus took a step closer to Lucius so his wand was pushing into Lucius’s adams apple.

“Daddy?” Remus could sense rather than see Draco slowly coming down the hall, able to make out Remus’s back, though he couldn’t see Malfoy yet, it would only be matter of seconds and…

Draco screamed.  Lucius grabbed his wand out of Remus’s limp hand. Remus himself turned and flew back into the house, slamming the door behind him and magically locking it.  Draco was still screaming.  He ran to him, picked up the crying boy in his arms, trying to calm him.  Andy and Ted came out of the kitchen, looking alarmed, as Draco death gripped Remus’s neck.

“What-?” Andy asked but Remus cut her off.

“Get out of here,” he said, “Grab Dora and run, Lucius Malfoy’s outside,” as if on cue a large thud and a muffled yell came from behind the door, “He thinks you’re harboring Narcissa, and he wants Draco too,”  Andy nodded and ran up the stairs.  Ted was quickly lighting a fire in the fireplace and pulling flu powder from a tin jar on the mantel.

“Where too?” he asked Remus as Andy and Dora came running back down stairs.  Draco was still crying.  Another thud came against the front door.  “Leaky Caldron,” he said without thinking, “It’s crowded, he won’t be able to follow you there, not without getting arrested,”

Andy picked up Dora, and stepped into the fire.  They were gone.  Ted offered the tin to Remus who took it and stepped into the flames, Draco still sobbing into his neck.

Andy and Dora were standing in the middle of the half empty pub.  Dora looked confused, Andy rather worried.

“Remus, what is going on?” she asked as Remus stepped out of the fireplace.  Draco coughed through his tears.  

“Lucius Malfoy is under the impression that Narcissa ran away with Draco to you,” he said, “And then he saw Draco, or rather, Draco saw him,” he held the boy in his arms tighter as he spoke, “He’s not a good person, Andy, you know that better than anyone.”

Andy nodded as Ted came through the fire, “Wait,” she said after one horrified moment, “Where’s Sirius?” 

_ Sirius is still out there, without a wand _ .  “I’ll get him,” said Remus.  He kissed Draco, and smoothed his hair.  “I will be back, do not worry, I will always be here, Draco,” Draco nodded through his tears.  Remus extracted himself from Draco’s grip and handed him to Ted who seemed to understand.

“Be safe,” said Andy.

“Daddy!” Draco cried out, squirming in Ted’s arms.  Remus went to him, wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

“I will always come back, Draco.  I will be back before you go to bed.  I will never leave you, you got that?”  Draco was still crying but he planted a very sloppy kiss on Remus’s cheek. Remus turned, gave one more glance back at the group and stepped into the fire.

The sight that reached his eyes was unpleasant at best. Lucius had made it into the house, and so - unfortunately - had Sirius.  Remus could see that Sirius had resorted to muggle fighting, one of Lucius’s eyes was swelling and there was a cut on his lip, but Lucius had won.  Sirius was suspended upside down in mid air, his arms hanging limply, his mouth open in a silent scream. Lucius stood facing the fire, a mad glint in his eyes as he caught sight of Remus.  Remus pointed his wand at Malfoy, “Let him go, we don’t know where your wife is.”  

“But you know where my son is,” said Lucius, coldly.  Remus’s heart was pounding.  He could attack Lucius, but whether Malfoy defended himself or not, Sirius would fall, and even at the short distance, the angle could be enough to break his neck.  Remus wasn’t about to risk that and Lucius knew that.  His cold eyes were fixed on Remus. 

“Tell me, Lucius,” said Remus as calmly as he could manage, “Why do you think Narcissa left you?”

Malfoy’s eyes flashed again, and his mouth twitched angrily, “How should I know,” he hissed, “the stupid bitch never knew what was good for her, why do you think she needed me, I took care of her,”

“If she never knew what was good for her, then it’s obvious why she married you,” said Remus.  He began inching around the room, he could see Sirius’s wand lying in a corner.  

Lucius stepped closer to Remus, “It’s dangerous to insult the man who has you cornered, Lupin,” spitting back Remus’s line at him, “One more step, and your boyfriend here meets the same fate as the Potter’s.”  

Remus stopped moving.  He was feeling rather sick and he could feel blood rushing to his head as anger swept over him.  He wanted to kill Malfoy.  This man who had caused his son so much pain. This man was responsible for why Draco couldn’t sleep through the night. This man who drove his own wife out of the country over the mere thought of him.  This man was the reason there were so many Death Eaters still at large.  This man would pay for everything he’d done, and everyone he’d hurt.  The taunt about James was still ringing in Remus’s ears.  He wanted to charge at Malfoy, but he stood still.  Malfoy had the higher ground, Malfoy was the one literally dangling Sirius’s life in front of him.

“Let him down, Malfoy,” said Remus, his blood boiling.

“Where is my son?” Lucius shot back.

“Safe,” said Remus, coldly, “And no thanks to you, now let him down,”

“Tell me where my son is,”

“Let him down,”

“Give me my son,”

“Let him down!”

“Fine!”

Remus had barely time to think before Sirius fell, Remus’s own spell caught him just before he hit the ground, and Remus lowered Sirius gently to the floor.  He had stopped his silent scream, but he was shaking, his face very white. 

“Stupify,” shot Malfoy.

“Protego,”

And it began, they started hurling curses at one another.  Lucius side stepping some as Remus threw them at him in his rage. 

“GIVE ME MY SON!” Malfoy roared as a jet of blue light missed Remus by inches and blasted apart the mantel behind him.  

“NEVER!” Remus yelled back, sending his own stunning spell at Malfoy.  He blocked it easily.  Remus knew his anger was getting away with me, he knew he was too angry to shot straight, too angry to be safe.  He ducked a stream of red light, and barrel rolled behind a chair.  He sat there on the floor, back to the chair, breathing heavily, trying to get control of himself.  A spell hit the wall in front of him, sending the pictures of Andy and her family hanging there clattering to the floor.

“Expelliarmus!” he roared, ducking out from behind the chair.  He missed and a chest of drawers sprang open.  Lucius had taken his own refuge around the corner, the wall was blocking him. 

Remus ducked back behind the chair, breathing heavily as Malfoy's next spell soared into the kitchen, bursting open the cupboards 

“Impedimenta!” But it was not Malfoy who yelled. He looked around. Sirius had found his wand, he was still on the floor, crouched on all fours in a corner, but his spell had taken Malfoy by surprise. Malfoy froze as the spell hit him. 

Remus came out from behind the chair. “Petrificus Totalus,” he said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together and he fell, as if in slow motion, onto his back. 

Remus ran over to Sirius who was still very pale and shaking.  Remus sat down next to him, brushing his hair out of his face, taking hold of his hand, “Sirius,” he said softly, “Sirius, are you alright?”

Sirius shook his head, his eyes closed, his wand clattered to the floor as he buried his face in his hands.  Remus wrapped his arms around the man, holding his head to his chest, trying to calm him, trying to calm himself at the same time.  They stayed there for a long moment, then Sirius broke free, grabbed a bin that was nearby and vomited forcefully into it.  Remus held his hair back as Sirius heaved the contents of his stomach into the bin.  

He spat a few more times, then leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed.  “Did you get the others safe?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, they’re fine,” said Remus worriedly, looking up at Sirius who still looked green.  He’d stopped shaking though.

Sirius breathed deeply and slowly opened his eyes.  He met Remus’s, then said, very seriously, “I’m disappointed, that was good salmon,” 

Remus snorted with laughter, Sirius gave a small smile.  “Should we deal with him?” Remus asked, nodding in Malfoy’s direction.  Sirius nodded, picked up his wand, and got heavily to his feet.  They both walked over to where Malfoy lay motionless on the ground.

“Can I break his nose?” asked Sirius, waving his foot about in the air, “it would be so easy.”

“Come now, you’ll never get your old job back like that!” Remus grinned at him and stooped down next to Malfoy, pulling his wand out of his hand with surprising difficulty.

“I guess we should call Kingsley,” said Sirius.  He looked around at the fireplace.  The mantle had been smashed but it looked as if the grate was still functioning.  

“Flu’s in a silver tin,” said Remus, looking around for it, “Ah, there on the coffee table,”

Sirius made to go collect it but before he could move, a shadow fell across the hall.  There was a man standing in the door frame, the sun shining in behind him gave Remus no clue as to who it was. “Expelliarmus,” the man said.  Remus didn’t have time to react, to even think.  The figure caught the three wands that flew towards him, and he stepped into the house.

“Snape,” hissed Sirius, hatred in his voice.

“Hello to you too, Black.  I see Lucius has found you then?”  His eyes flicked around the house, taking in the broken fireplace, the fallen pictures, and Malfoy still lying as if petrified on the floor.

“Obviously,” said Remus, glowering at him, “What do you want, Snape?”

“Just him,” he motioned at Malfoy, “I doubt you’ll be needing him for any- ah!” he pointed his own wand at Sirius who’d made to move to the fire again, “don’t move until we’ve gone, got it, Black?” Sirius just looked at him, pure hatred in his gaze.

Snape waved his wand at Malfoy and the full body bind lifted.  Malfoy got to his feet, and advanced on Snape, “Give me my wand,” he said, “They have my son, they are keeping him from me, give me my wand, Snape!”

But Snape stayed still, “In a minute,” he said, calmly.  He looked over Malfoy’s shoulder at Remus and Sirius still standing there, “Until we meet again,” he said.  And in one swift movement he’d grabbed hold of Malfoy’s arm, dropped Sirius and Remus’s wands and turned on the spot.  He and Malfoy disapparated with a large  _ pop! _

“No!” Remus charged at them, but it was too late, they had gone. Remus crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands.  _ How? _ How had all of this happened? Malfoy was looking for his son, and had almost found him. One thing for sure was, he would be back. He didn't know where or when, but if Malfoy had found them once, he would find them again. 

Sirius knelt down next to Remus, picking up their wands and handing his own to him. “You okay, Moony?” He said. It wasn't until he spoke that Remus realized he was shaking with fury and silent tears had begun rolling down his cheeks. He breathed deeply through his nose trying to get a handle on himself. He pulled his legs out from under him and leaned against the wall next to the still open front door. Sirius sat down next to him, their knees knocking each other, Sirius put his hand on Remus’s knee. Remus closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about what Malfoy was doing. He had seen Malfoy many times throughout the war, had even fought against him a few. He had never had reason to believe that Malfoy was evil, though. Mean, horrible, ignorant, and wrong, yes, but never evil. But the cruelness of his voice when he'd tortured Sirius and the madness in his eyes had changed Remus’s mind. He was evil, evil and mad. He thought of Narcissa, fleeing the country out of fear for her life, and fear of her husband. What had he done to cause her such fear? He had always viewed Malfoy as one of Voldemort's pawns. He now could see him as a ringleader, as one of the ones who took charge and directed troops. Remus was still shaking. 

Sirius’s hand on his knee gave a bracing squeeze. “Moony?”

“Padfoot?”

“We have to go and get the other’s, we have to tell someone,” Sirius’s voice was calming.

Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder, “In a minute,” he said as.  He didn’t want to see the others while he was this angry.  He didn’t want Draco to see him this angry.  Sirius didn’t say anything but he rested his own head against Remus’s, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was really hard for me, let me know what you guys think!


	14. Ideas Are Dangerous

It took Remus nearly half an hour to calm down.  Sirius was grateful, he wasn’t feeling too good himself.  The shock of seeing Malfoy, of seeing Snape, of everything, was slowly dawning on him.  He ached all over.  He felt sick and weak and stupid.   _I need to train up again_ , he thought bitterly.  A year ago, that never would have happened.  A year ago, Malfoy would be being turned over to the Ministry, Sirius would have been able to fight him off single handedly easily.  But in that year, he’d gone to Azkaban, and he’d become a different man.  He didn’t have what it took anymore, he was out of practice.

“Thank you,” Remus’s voice was croaky, Sirius knew he’d been crying, but he didn’t say anything.

“Don’t mention it,” Sirius knew the unspoken words Remus couldn’t find.   _We are the Marauders, we take care of our own._  

Remus cricked his neck and stood up, “I need to get back to Draco,” he said, almost to himself, and Sirius could see the shock and pain of the last hour still there on his face.

“You don’t have to go it alone, you know,” he said, standing up as well.  Remus’s eyes focused on him for a long moment.  Sirius couldn’t detect the look in his eyes.  

Remus shook himself, “I’ve left him alone too long already,” he said and started towards the fireplace.  Sirius turned around and magically closed and locked the front door, repairing the hinges that had broken off in Lucius’s tirade.  He turned from the door, back to the rest of the house, flicking his wand here and there repairing the damage they’d caused.  Remus was simultaneously rebuilding the mantle above the fireplace.

“Where are they?” asked Sirius once the house had been put back in order.

Remus turned to him, the tin of flu in his hands, looking puzzled, “Oh, right,” he said after a moment, “Leaky Caldron,” he turned to the fire, distracted, then turned back again and looked at Sirius, startled, “He tortured you,” he said in a low voice, worry in his eyes.

“He did,” said Sirius simply, looking at Remus, “And you rescued me.  Twice, I might add.  Quite a lot of bravado you’ve got there Moony,”

Remus grinned, but just, he was still looking apprehensively, at Sirius, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sirius took a deep breath, “I will be,” he said after a moment.  In truth, he wasn’t alright at all, but there was still unfinished business to attend to and he’d gotten very good at keeping unpleasant things from his mind recently.

Remus just looked at him, Sirius had the impression that Remus knew what Sirius was feeling, but he didn’t say anything.  After a moment he turned back to the fireplace, he took a handful of flu from the tin, “The Leaky Caldron,” he said, once he’d stepped into it.  He was gone.  Sirius took one last look around the house, breathed deeply and followed.

Remus was waiting at the other end, the pub was almost deserted.  Tom, the old bartender, stared at Sirius as he exited the fire, but he ignored him.  

“I bet they’ve gotten rooms for tonight,” said Remus, “Come on,”

They started up the stairs together.  Sirius could feel Remus’s tension and knew it was about Draco.   _He loves him_ , he realized with a start.  Remus truly loved Draco just as any father would.  Remus, shaking and nervous reminded Sirius strongly of James the night Harry had been born.  

* * *

 

“What if I’m bad at it?!”  Prongs was pacing outside of Saint Mungo’s, “What if I can’t do it!  I’m not father material, you know me, would you trust me to take care of another living human being?  I’m not cut out for it, Padfoot, I’m not,”

“Prongs,” said Sirius firmly, taking hold of James’s arms and preventing him from pacing, “You’re completely cut out for it, you’re going to be great dad,”

James was shaking and white, “How do you know?”

“Because I know you,” said Sirius simply, “If you love that child in there even half as much as you love Lily, you’ll be the best dad ever.  Trust me, Prongs, you can do this,”

James was still shaking, he bit his lip nervously, “I don’t want to mess it up,” he said finally, leaning against the wall next to Sirius.

“Lily wouldn’t let you, you know that,” said Sirius, smiling.  James kicked him.  

Sirius grinned to himself and lit another muggle cigarette, James looked at him disapprovingly, “You can’t do that around the baby, you know,” he said.

“I won’t!” said Sirius, holding up his hands defensively, “Anyway, Lily would skin me alive.  She says I’m going to be a bad influence,”

James laughed, “Well, she says the same thing about Wormtail, and he’d never hurt a fly,” 

* * *

 

Remus stopped outside a door, “Yes, that’s Ted’s voice alright,” he knocked. The door opened almost instantly.

“Oh!” Andy cried, flinging her arms around Sirius’s neck.  

“I’m alright, Andy, just a little shaken,” he said, trying to sound reassuring.  She broke away from him looking worried, then motioned them into the room.

“Daddy!” Draco ran to Remus. Remus scooped the boy up in his arms and held him close, cooing at him and stroking his hair.

“It’s alright, I’m here, I’m here, Draco, don’t worry,”  The boy was crying into Remus’s shoulder, his small arms around his neck.

It didn’t take long to explain things to Andy, as they didn’t know much about it themselves.

“I don’t think you’re in any danger,” said Sirius, “Lucius knows that Draco is with Remus, now, I doubt he’ll come after you again,”

“And hopefully he’ll be arrested soon,” said Andy, dryly.

Ted told them that he’d booked the room next door for Remus, Sirius, and Draco, “Probably safest not to go home tonight,” he said, wisely.  So, the three of them said goodnight to Andy, Ted, and Dora (who was yawning widely) and went next door.  Draco had fallen asleep in Remus’s arms.

“There’s one thing I don’t get,” said Sirius, after Draco had been deposited in the middle of the large bed and tucked in, “Why did Draco scream when he saw Lucius? I mean, Draco certainly remembers him, why not run _to_ him?”

“I don’t know,” said Remus, looking around at Draco, “Narcissa said she didn’t agree with how Lucius would raise him, but she never said anything about him being bad to him,”

Sirius kicked off his shoes and sunk into the armchair by the fire, not saying anything.  Remus was sitting on the bed next to Draco, calmly stroking his hair.  The tension, pain, and fear that had been surrounded Remus had vanished as soon as he’d picked up Draco.  He really was a father, filled with nerves and doubt until actually presented with the job.  Sirius closed his eyes, he was so tired, his body ached all over.  He tried not to think about Malfoy, or about Snape leering at them, or Draco’s scream, or Remus’s anger.  It was all too much for him to handle right now, he needed rest, he needed to sleep, he had no energy… 

* * *

 

“Padfoot!”

The cry he had been waiting for came echoing down the hall and Sirius almost dropped the coffee he was holding. He turned and started hurrying down the hall of the maternity ward. The unmistakable cry of a newborn child reached his ears, and without waiting to be let in, he barged into the room.

Lily looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her hair plastered against her forehead from sweat. James was sitting next to her on the bed cradling a very small bundle that was squawking softly. Sirius put down his coffee. His heart was racing, this was it.

Prongs turned towards him, he was grinning from ear to ear. “Meet Harry James Potter,” he said.

“It's a boy,” said Sirius faintly, sinking into a chair across from James.

Lily chuckled under her breath, “Yes, it’s a boy,” she said, sweetly.  Her eyelids were heavy, and with good reason.  It was four in the morning, and they’d gotten there around noon the previous day.  Harry James Potter, age 20 minutes, squirmed, and James shifted, letting Harry’s head rest in the crook of his left arm.

“Congratulations,” said Sirius, beaming at the pair of them.

James grinned, “Do you want to hold him?” he asked, after a quick nod from Lily.

“Really?” Sirius’s brain seemed to be moving very slowly.  There was another person in this world who hadn’t been only an hour ago. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” James held out the bundle, “Support his head,”

Sirius took him.  A small baby with a smattering of black hair and brilliant green eyes looked up at him.  “Hello,” he said cautiously, “Hello, Harry. I’m your Uncle Padfoot,”

“Not just an uncle,” said Lily, smiling.

“What?” Sirius looked up at the two of them.

“Sirius Orion Black,” said James, and Sirius tensed, Prongs never used his real name, let alone his full name, not ever, what was going on, “We would like you to be Harry’s godfather,”

There was a silence in the room as Sirius digested these word, “But, I’m-” he couldn’t think, his mind wasn’t working, “But I’m a bad influence,” he said finally, looking at Lily, “You said I wasn’t allowed to corrupt your child, and-”

“You’re the best man for the job,” Lily finished, “You’re still not allowed to corrupt him, but we couldn’t ask for a better godfather than you, Sirius,”

Prongs nodded, “If anything ever happens to us-”

“It’s not going to,” Sirius cut in firmly, “Nothing’s going to happen to you,”

James waved his comment aside, “If anything ever happens to us, we want you to take care of Harry. Will you do that for us?”

“But nothing’s going to happen to-”

“Will you do that for us?”

Sirius looked at James and Lily, they were serious, they were worried, and they needed him, “Of course,” he said, “I’ll raise him like my own, I promise”

* * *

“Do you think he’ll find us again?” asked Remus, into the silence. Sirius started, he’d begun drifting off, his mind hand wandered back to the night Harry had been born. He leaned forward, rubbing his hands along his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Malfoy, do you think Malfoy will find us again,” Remus wasn't looking at him, but was looking down at Draco, still stroking his hair.

“Yes,” said Sirius after a long moment, knowing that wasn't what Remus wanted to hear, but knowing he had to hear it all the same, “I reckon he’ll keep looking until he’s arrested,”

“We need to get him arrested, then,” said Remus bitterly, “It's barely been two months. I don't want to raise Draco with the shadow of Lucius Malfoy hanging over everything,”

Sirius thought for a minute, thinking, there was an idea tingling at the edge of his mind but he couldn't get a hold of it. “Moony,” he said carefully, “Do you have any legal hold on Draco? Did you sign a form or anything?”

Remus looked up, and nodded slowly, “Yes, Narcissa had drawn up adoption papers, I signed them and so did she,”

“But Lucius didn't?”

“No,”

“Could he have a legal hold on Draco then?”

“Well, there is a warrant out for his arrest…” He trailed off, looking worried.

Sirius was struck by a sudden idea, a crazy idea. “Moony,” he said, getting up and sitting down next to him on the bed, excitement coursing through him, “Moony, we’re in the same boat, right? Who knows if your adoption of Draco will hold up in court, who knows if a court would grant me custody of Harry?  At worse we’re both facing long length custody battles that won't end in our favor and at best, I am,”

Remus cut him off, “A court might give Harry to you, you never know,”

Sirius scoffed and waved his words aside, “I still have the scary Sirius Black reputation, no court would give Harry to me, he's with blood relatives. But, look,” he leaned closer, excited, his voice barely a whisper, “What if we just took them?”

Remus looked at him blankly, “What do you mean, just took them?”

“I mean, what if we went into hiding? We started living as muggles or moved to America, or something, what if we took Draco and Harry and just started a life together,”

Remus stared at him for a long moment, “You’re mental,” he said, half laughing, “Just take them?”

“Yeah,” said Sirius, softly, “Just take them,”

Sirius could see Remus’s mind working, knew he was going over all the things that could go wrong with his plan.

“If we took them, and went into hiding, we could raise them ourselves.  We wouldn’t have to worry about much.  Lucius wouldn’t be able to find Draco, Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to find Harry.  And if we got caught,” he faltered a little, “Well, we both do have an amount of legal claim on them, there wouldn’t be much they could do,”

Remus laughed openly at that, “Padfoot, you’re talking about kidnapping!  For all we know, Harry’s living a wonderful life with Lily’s sister, you wouldn’t want to deprive him of that, would you?”

Sirius slumped. He hadn't thought of that. Surely it would be worse for Harry to be taken away from a home and a family that loved him, and yet... The nagging feeling was back, he had promised Lily and James that he would raise Harry as his own. He hadn't realized at the time, of course, that he would ever need to follow through on that promise. The night they died, Harry hadn't even been on Sirius’s mind. He’d tried to take him from Hagrid, holding on to the one shred of sanity left in him, and yet, when Hagrid had taken Harry and flown away on his motorbike, Sirius hadn't been thinking of Harry at all. He’d been out for blood, to find Peter and murder him. It was easily to lowest point of his life, so overrun by grief he had broken his promise to Lily and James without even realizing it. _I can do better now,_ he thought desperately. He needed to do better now, not just for Lily and James, but for Harry, and for himself. He needed to prove he really was the Potter’s greatest friend, and most trusted companion.

“I've got to do something, Moony,” he said weakly, “I promised Lily and James I would take care of Harry if anything happened to them. I can't just sit by without trying,”

Remus regarded him sadly, “Sirius, kidnapping is not the answer. I know you want to do right by Lily and James but you can't take drastic measures,”

Sirius shook his head, “Moony, it would be good for you too, Lucius Malfoy, without a family to tie him down, is dangerous, he'll know how to escape the Ministry far better than some who’ve done it successfully, I don't think you can count on him getting arrested any time soon, especially by how close he came to getting caught tonight. If you want Draco to grow up as really _your_ son, you've got to get away from Lucius,”

“But he’ll be arrested,” started Remus, but Sirius cut him off.

“When? When will he get arrested, Moony? He’s damn good at hiding, you know that as well as I do,” Remus was beginning to look worried, but he didn’t saying anything, “Look, it’s just an idea,” said Sirius, “Sleep on it, okay?”

Remus nodded, and Sirius let the matter drop. Draco turned over in his sleep, his mouth slightly open. Remus sighed deeply, “Let’s go to bed,” he said, and Sirius nodded, he was very tired.

They undressed and slipped under the covers on either side of Draco, Sirius stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come quickly and without dreams, he didn't want to risk fluing back to Remus’s to get the draft of dreamless sleep. Remus's mind seemed to be on the same train of thought, “Are you going to be okay, Padfoot?” He asked, quietly into the darkness.

“I hope so,” said Sirius, trying to sound certain and brave, but his voice quivered involuntarily.

Remus started talking, in the same low voice he used whenever Draco woke up in the middle of the night, “Once upon a time, there was a young girl who loved her father very much,”

Sirius listened to the story, with his eyes closed, grateful for Remus’s voice. The young witch's father had died leaving her alone with her stepmother and stepsisters who took her wand away and made her clean the whole house the way muggles do. Sirius knew the story well. He yawned as the young witch met her Prince but couldn't tell him who she really was. He was asleep before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! But it was worth it, yes? At least it's my longest chapter so far, so there's that! Major writers block with this one. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you're so inclined!


End file.
